The Devils Nightmare
by angelrose78
Summary: Warnings: Domestic abuse/violence andy helps miranda after she has been attacked.The Devils Nightmare has been rewritten.and there will be updates in coming days.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom : DWP

Rating: R

parings: Miranda/Andy

Warnings: Domestic abuse/violence

* * *

><p><strong>The Devil's Nightmare<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It had been another long day at Runway as Andy prepared for the trip to London .they would be leaving in less than four days and she was pleased to be able to sit back and relax even if it was only for a few moments Andy sat back looking out of the window of the silver Mercedes headed for Miranda's townhouse. So she could deliver The Book and Miranda's dry cleaning.<strong>

**Andy swore that getting ready for London was just as bad as the preparations for Paris, but Andy loved it. This year she was taking care of everything. Miranda decided it was time to promote Emily to a new position as an editor in chief of the makeup department at the Paris Office of Runway.**

**After last year's trip to Paris Andy almost made a mistake by leaving Runway and Miranda behind, but she realized that sometimes you need not take everything so personal when it came to Miranda.**

**She also knew that Nate would be gone by the time she returned to New York. Andy had realized that Their relationship was changing and that they were both headed in two different directions. Lily and Doug had both turned their backs on her and sided with Nate. After their breakup Andy's parents also told her they would no longer send her money to help her stay in New York after she told them that she was going to continue working for Miranda or for "The devil" as they had so kindly put it and they hadn't spoken to her since.**

**So here she sits in the back of the comfortable town car o****n her way to the devil's townhouse where she would probably get a list of things to do for tomorrow. Andy opened her eyes and looked out the window and saw that they were still a couple of blocks away from the townhouse so she closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in her thoughts once again.**

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxooxoxo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Andy was happy for Emily once she'd found out that Miranda had given Emily her dream job at French Runway in Paris. She was happy for the English woman even if Emily was generally a bitch to her most of the time. The week before Emily left was a long week for them both. As the two women tried to find the right second assistant that could at least answer the phone and go on simple errands that Miranda asked of her. They had thankfully found a girl who was fashionable and was competent and that Miranda could tolerate for longer than five minutes. Now it was a month later and everything was going smooth, well as smooth as things could be when you have Miranda to deal with.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoxoxox<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Andy was pulled from her thoughts when she felt<strong>** the car come to a stop in front of Miranda's townhouse. Andy opened the car door and slipped out of the car and walked up to the front door, putting her key in and unlocking the door .Andy turned the handle of the door and pushed it open and walked in and used her foot to shut the door and walked over to the table where she put The Book in its place and turned to open the closet door to put away the dry cleaning.**

**Just as she placed a Jimmy Choo clad foot onto the hardwood floor of the closet she was pulled in by two sets of arms. Before she could utter a word or scream for help she realized she had been pushed into another smaller room that looked like a Child's hiding place which eased her mind a little bit. The light was out and she landed on a soft rug and she thought there was someone next to her but she couldn't make out whom.**

**Andy sat up and looked around the dimly lit room and her eyes landed on two identical red heads. "What's going on? Why am I here?" she asked. She could make out one of the girls going to the door and putting a board over it.**

**"Staying alive." The girl sitting nearest to Andy said who she thought ****was Caroline.**

**"Staying alive?" Andy asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**One of the girls moved closer to her left and Andy noticed by the bracelet that she was wearing that it was Cassidy, but she wasn't looking at her. She was looking at the floor and Andy wondered who it was and again wondered why she was in their play room. Cassidy spoke softly in almost a whimper.**

**"Mommy, Andy is here. "**

**Andy sat shocked from those words. "Cassidy, Caroline, what is going on?**

**"Stephen came home drunk and started to beat Mom in the study. She fought him back. mommy threw a vase at his head. We went in when we heard it break on the floor . We wanted to see if Mommy was okay, but then we saw Stephen slap her and there was so much blood Andy." Cassidy said, sobbing now.**

**"Shh, come here." Andy said, holding out a hand for the young girl who gratefully cuddled up next to her. "Where is your Mom ?" she asked, Andy hadn't stopping to thinking that the figure laying on the floor next to her was her boss.**

**"She's right next to you." Cassidy whispered.**

**Andy took her phone out if her handbag and used it as a light to see her boss laying on her side with blood coming out of her mouth and a black and blue bruise forming around her right eye. She gasped in shock and reached out with a shaking hand to softly touch the older woman's pale cheek.**

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoxoxoxox<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Miranda, can you hear me?" She asked, but she got no reply. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she began to panic. "I am going to get some help." she said, and dialed 911.<strong>

**While Andy talked to the 911 operator Caroline moved over to Miranda. "Mommy, we love you. Andy will make it better, you'll see." she said as she ran a hand ****through her mom's hair and kissed her forehead and then started to cry.**

**Once Andy got off the phone with the 911 operator and knowing the NYPD were on their way Andy pulled Caroline into her lap. "How long have you been in here?" she asked them softly, her eyes never leaving Miranda's fragile body.**

**Cassidy looked over towards her mother. "I think it started a little after nine. We went to bed and she came up to tuck us in and about an hour later I woke up and heard the sound of something breaking. I was scared and I came down to see what was wrong .when I got to the second floor landing I heard the argument. I went back upstairs and woke Caroline and we went and hid in the back stairway." Cassidy said, and she was crying again.**

**"After a while it got quite so we got up and went back upstairs and saw that Stephen's light was on in the guest bedroom. S****o we went into Mom's study and we found Mom lying on the floor. She was awake and we managed to get her in here .because Stephen doesn't know about our hiding place but Mommy does." Caroline continued. "We thought it would be safe. He called out for us and Mom but he never thought to look in here."**

**Andy hugged both of the girls and asked,**

"**Is he still here?"**

**"I think so." Caroline said quietly**

**Andy moved over and hugged both girls .**

"**I won't let him hurt you or your Mommy again ." Andy said. She knew her words were true because if she ever saw Stephen again she would throttle him or kick him in the nuts. The brunette looked down towards Miranda again and felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. She reached out and took one of Miranda's hand and held it tightly. She leaned closer to Miranda's face. "You're safe now, help is on the way. That bastard will pay for hurting you, I promise you that." she said, as a tear slid down her face as pale blue eyes opened and connected with her own .**

**"Andrea." Miranda spoke in a broken voice**

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoox<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom : DWP

Rating: R

parings: Miranda/Andy

Warnings: Domestic abuse/violence

* * *

><p><strong>The Devil's Nightmare. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>After the NYPD and the Paramedics arrived the night had taken on a life of its own. The police officers found Stephen upstairs in the guest room passed out and reeking of alcohol. The paramedics stabilized Miranda and took her to the hospital for more tests to see if there was any internal bleeding from the blows that she sustained during her struggle with Stephen.<strong>

**Andy was allowed time to gather overnight bags for Miranda and the twins .then they were helped in to a waiting town car and on their way to the hospital. The ride seemed like a long one, but it was only a matter of minutes. The car pulled up in front of the hospital and they were shown into a private room. Andy was informed that Miranda had been taken in for various tests and that she would be brought back to her private room once she was cleared of any serious injuries.**

**Andy sat their bags down and led Caroline and Cassidy over to the small sofa in the room. "I'm going to go to the Nurse station and see if can have one of the nurses have a doctor come and check you both for any injures ." Andy said, needing peace of mind. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something had been wrong with either of the girls and she hadn't realized it until it was too late.**

**"But we feel fine, Andy. It's Mommy we're worried about." Cassidy replied.**

**"I know sweetheart. But just do it to humor me and, your Mom?" Andy replied softly, smiling at both of the young red heads .**

**Both girls nodded.**

**"Alright. We just want Mommy to be okay."**

**"The doctors are taking very good care of your mom . We should be able to see your Mom in a few hours ." Andy replied.**

**"Okay Andy." The twins said at the same time with a look so much like their mothers**

**That if the situation had of been different Andy would have laughed from the looks they were giving her. Andy stood up and walked over to the doorway. Andy turned around and watched the twins who were whispering to one another. They could be little devils but they were good kids.**

**"Hey girls, I'll be back in a few minutes . Don't go anywhere, please ."Andy said, and when they both nodded towards her, Andy opened the door and walked down the hall toward the nurse's station.**

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Andy stood in front of the nurse's station and cleared her throat softly to get the nurses attention .<strong>

**"Can I help you?" The nurse behind the desk asked.**

**"Yes, I was told that a doctor would be available to check Caroline and Cassidy Priestly after they were settled in their mothers room." Andy replied with a polite smile.**

**"Of course, he will be down in a few minutes." The nurse replied.**

**Andy smiled again. "Thanks." Andy replied, and then walked back to Miranda hospital room.**

**Cassidy was sitting in a chair close to the window with tears running down her face. Andy was instantly alarmed and she quickly crossed the room and knelt down in front of the young girl. "Cassidy sweetheart, what's wrong?" Andy asked taking both small hands in her own. Andy was surprised when two arms were thrown around her and she was hugged tightly by the redhead and soon Caroline joined them.**

**"Are you two alright?"**

**"I'm worried. Why haven't heard anything about Mommy yet." Cassidy replied.**

**"Oh honey, your Mom is okay. They're just doing routine tests and she'll be in here with us in no time." Andy replied. "Now how about you go into the little bathroom over there," she pointed to the door near them when the girls pulled back, "and wash your face to get ready for the doctor to come check both of you and then I'll go get you a both a bottle of juice." Andy said softly as she brushed the tears from Cassidy's cheeks.**

**"Can you get me apple juice?" Caroline asked.**

**"Sure thing, kiddo. I'll be right back." Andy replied and left the room, a little surprised when she felt tears on her own cheeks. Andy sighed and cleared her throat before she walked towards a vending machine. She was thankful when she found a couple of dollars in her wallet and she put them in the machine to purchase three apple juices.**

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoxox<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>When Andy walked back into the room both girls were being checked by the doctor who she saw was making Cassidy giggle over something that had been said. Andy smiled as she watched the scene and when the doctor left she sat down next to them and handed them their juices.<strong>

**A couple minutes went by before a Nurse poked her head into the room and the three were informed that Miranda would be brought into the room in a short while and that aside from her bruises Miranda would be fine. Andy sighed in relief at that last bit and collapsed back into the seat.**

**Andy was nearly asleep on the couch when she heard the sound of squeaky wheels being pushed along hospital floors . Andy to sat up in time to see Miranda being wheeled into the room. She watched as the nurses and the doctor worked Miranda hospital bed in to place. The doctor turned towards Andy and looked down towards the clip board in his hands.**

**"Mrs. Priestly has slight bruising on her ribs and we've hooked her up to an IV to give her pain medication, but other than that there was nothing else seriously wrong. The bruising on her face will hurt for a while but it will fade rather quickly." The doctor said looked up from his clip board and looked over towards Andy.**

**Andy nodded. "When will she wake up?" she asked, her eyes glued to Miranda's pale body.**

**"She went through a pretty rough ordeal and it took a lot out of her. I'd say she'll be awake in a few hours." The doctor replied. "Do you have questions at this time?"**

**"Um… no, not right now. But I'd expect Miranda might have a few when she wakes up." Andy replied.**

**The doctor nodded. "Call for me if she does." he replied, and after that the doctor turned and left the room**

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoxoox<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Andy slowly walked over to the bed and watched Miranda sleep. To say it was a shock to see her boss with black and blue bruises around her eyes would be an understatement. You could see the bruises on her wrist, and if you looked close enough you could see the finger prints around her delicate wrist. Miranda looked so small and helpless, nothing like she normally would have, but she at least looked at peace. She knew that the Police would be in to talk to them once Miranda was awake and she wondered what would happen to Stephen. Andy hoped that Stephen would rot in jail.<strong>

**No one should have to go through what Miranda had.**

**Andy turned back and looked at the twins who were sleeping safe and sound . Andy sighed and sat in the chair next to Miranda .Andy knew they were going to need get as much rest as they could get because the next few days were going to belong and tiring for all of them .if the press got hold of everything. She knew it would be a nightmare. They had already lived through it and they didn't need to relive it again everyday when they stepped outside or turned the TV on or the radio and have to listen to reports of what happened to their mother .**

**Andy sighed and she looked down at her phone. Andy found a text message from Nigel. Andy read the text message before she a called Nigel.**

**"Six! What the hell is going on?" Nigel asked . "I got a call from Irv early this morning telling me it would be a mad house at Runway and he wanted me there to fend off calls from the press. Then just before he hung up he told me that Miranda had been attacked! They are in front of the building, and it's even on CNN for Christ Sake!"**

**"Nigel, it's bad. I have been with Caroline and Cassidy all night and they're more scared then anything. Miranda is fine, but she will be sore for a few days. How are things at Runway?" Andy replied.**

**"Emily and I are looking after everything. Tell Miranda not to worry."**

**Nigel replied. "Where are you?"**

**"Presbyterian Hospital." Andy replied.**

**"Alright. I will try and get there after I talk to Lesley to try and get a handle on all this." Nigel said.**

**"Thank you, Nigel. I owe you big time." Andy replied. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten to call Lesley. Everything had been so hectic she hadn't thought to call Lesley . Andy looked over toward Miranda and hoped she wouldn't be too upset with her for forgetting. "I'll see you soon."**

**Once her cell was back in her pocket Andy gave Miranda and the twins one last look before she made her way out of the room and down the hall. Andy needed coffee to help keep her awake as she knew it was going to be a long and trying day. Andy also needed to make a few phone calls to get things ready before Miranda and the twins wake up.**

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoxoox<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>When Andy walked back into Miranda's room she was surprised to find all three Priestly women still sleeping , but it was for the best. Andy knew that everything was going to get even more hectic then normal especially once they left the hospital . Andy knew they were going to be bombarded by the press. The girls' father, James was on his way back from a business trip in London. Cara was coming in a few hours .Andy called Miranda's security firm this morning and made sure that there was going to be security for the twins and Miranda around the clock. This should help keep the press at bay for the time being.<strong>

**London was less than four days away and Andy had no idea what Miranda was going to do. This was going to be a nightmare for everyone. She flopped into the crappy plastic chair with a sigh sitting to the left of Miranda. She watched the rise and fall of Miranda's chest and every breath Miranda took calmed Andy.**

**Andy reached over and gently took Miranda's hand. She kissed it lightly and ran soft circles over the back. She sighed when she thought back to the fight she'd had with Nate before Paris. "The person who's calls you always take? That's the relationship you're in. I hope you two are very happy together." Well, Nate had been almost right . She still wasn't sure when exactly it had happened, but Andy had fallen in love with her boss. She knew it would never go anywhere, but her feelings were so strong and she really didn't want to be with anyone but Miranda.**

**With another sigh Andy looked out the window. The first rays of sunlight were just starting to shine in through the windows of the hospital room. Andy turned and watched Miranda sleep she knew in the next few hours Miranda and the twins would be awake and they would all need to talk to the Police then hopefully they would be able to go home.**

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoxox<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miranda slowly woke to the sound of beeping somewhere to her left. It hurt to move and her head was killing her and her ribs were hurting. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She saw her precious daughters sleeping on a bed curled up together. everything was still a little blurry, but she felt someone move and she turned her head to see her Andrea asleep and holding her hand. Miranda smiled and turned to look around the room and sighed.<strong>

**Miranda had never thought Stephen to be a violent person and she had never in her wildest dreams thought that Stephen would ever strike her, but after Stephen called her and told her that he wanted a divorce while she was Paris. She had tried to make their marriage work. Although Miranda knew after a month that Stephen wasn't helping matters, with all the late night drinking and the arguments that followed . She had hoped thing would change after she started to come home from work early to spend time with him and the twins .**

**Miranda knew that things were just getting worse between them. She knew that a divorce was on the horizon, but now to have this thrown into the mix she was angry with Stephen and he going to pay for hurting her and her girls.**

**Before Miranda realized it she had her hand tangled in Andrea's hair slightly scratching the young woman's scalp and then trailing her fingers down Andrea's cheek that had been calling for her touch. Miranda dropped her hand away when Andrea lifted her head and blearily chocolate color eyes looked toward her.**

**Andy blinked her eyes a couple of times and focused on the older woman in front of her who's pale blue eyes connected with her own. Then it hit her, her boss was awake and staring at her. Andy gasped and shot up out of her the seat. "Miranda! You're awake! Are you okay? Are you in pain?" she asked, her eyes darting **

**between Miranda's eyes, needing reassurance.**

**Miranda stared into Andrea's worried eyes and she felt her heart flutter happily. It was in this moment that Miranda Priestly realized just how much her first assistant meant to her.**

* * *

><p>xoxoxox<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom: DWP

Rating: R

Parings: Miranda/Andy

Warnings: Domestic abuse/violence

* * *

><p>The<strong> Devil's Nightmare<strong>

* * *

><p>chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda looked into Andrea's worried eyes. Miranda tired to spoke but it came out as a raspy whisper. ''I am fine just a slight headache. May I have a glass of water?'' Andy smiled it was good to see her boss awake. ''Sure let me call the nurse ." Andy reached over and pushed the call button never taking her eyes off Miranda.<p>

''Yes, how may I help you?'' the nurse asked.

''Ms. Priestly is awake and would like a glass of water.''

''Sure , I will bring her container of ice chips and let her doctor know that she is awake." the nurse said .

''Thank you.'' Andy said.

Miranda reached for Andrea's hand and looked into her brown eyes. She could see so many emotions going through those beautiful wine colored eyes all at once. Satisfied with what she saw, she turned and looked over to where her daughters were sleeping and asked.

''How are they?''

Andy squeezed her hand.

''They are both fine. The Doctor checked them both and said they were fine. They were just a little scared and worried about you.'' Andy could see the relief on her boss's face.

Miranda turned to her. ''What time is it?'' Andy looked down at her watch.

''A little before seven.''

Miranda brought her other hand up and ran it across her face and through her hair and winced when she felt the bruising on her face.

''The Doctor said that the bruises should fade rather fast. But you also have a few bruised ribs. He said he would talk to you about everything after you were awake. I also called and spoke to the twins' father, he should be here this afternoon. He is on his way back from a business trip in London.''

Miranda tried to sit up and she winced from the pull on her side .

''Here let me help you''.

Andy pushed the button to make the bed move forward helping Miranda sit up then reached over and helped place the pillows behind Miranda's back so that she would be more comfortable.

''Thank you''' Miranda said softly.

A few minutes later the nurse pushed the door open and walked in.

''Good morning, how are you feeling?'' The nurse asked.

"I have a slight headache, my vision was a little blurry when I first awoke.''

The nurse nodded her head .''That is to be expected.''

The nurse said as she walked over and checked the IV line. As Andy looked on nervously.

''I will be right back, am going to and get you another dose of your pain medication.''

The nurse sat the pitcher down on the table next to Miranda's bed and left the room. Andy stood and grabbed a cup and filled it with ice before she pulled the small rolling tray over and sat the glass down for Miranda to pick up the cup.

Miranda looked at Andrea with a smirk. '_'She knows me well''_ Miranda thought.

Miranda picked the cup up and Andrea handed her a spoon. ''Would you like me to wake the girls?''

Miranda shook her head

.

''No let them sleep''.Andy sat back down in the chair next to the bed.

''I talked to Nigel earlier and he said he would talk to Lesley about the press coverage. I called and got in touch with your attorney.'' Miranda took a spoon full of ice and said ''Good."

As Miranda was about to put spoonful of ice in her mouth Andy spoke

.

''I am sorry I didn't think to call Lesley when this happened."

Miranda turned toward Andrea and said.

''Come here, and sit.''

Miranda patted the bed, Andy got up and moved over to the bed and sat down.

''You did nothing wrong, you were taking care of my precious babies and I thank you for that."

Miranda leaned forward and kissed Andrea on the cheek and took her hand and laced their fingers together and sat back and closed her eyes. ''I should also be thanking you for saving us.'' Miranda said with her voice breaking.

''Miranda I didn't save you.'' Andy was trying to keep from crying while she attempted to get past the lump in the back of her throat.

''Andrea, if you hadn't brought The Book I could have died.'' Miranda opened her eyes to see tears in Andrea's eyes.

Miranda leaned forward and pulled Andrea in to a hug and started to rub soothing circles on her back. Miranda pulled back from the hug and took her hand wiped the tears away.

''I will be forever grateful that you were there to help us. Why don't you go and freshen up. If I know my girls they will be waking up soon.''

Andy stood and walked toward the bathroom. Andy stopped and looked back toward her boss and sighed and walked in to the bathroom, Andy turned the lights on and shut the door. Leaning back against the door and she slid down to the floor and let the tears that she had been holding at bay for the last few hours fall.

Miranda was safe and was going to be okay and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda was right fifteen minutes later both girls were awake and sitting on either side of her.<p>

''Mommy are you really okay?" Cassidy asked with a worried look on her face.

''Yes, Bobbsey's I'm fine.''

''Good'' Caroline said as she snuggled closer to her mother carefully because of her mother's bruised ribs.

''Mommy, where's Andy? She didn't leave did she?'' Caroline asked as she looked into her mother's blue eyes.

''No darling she is in the bathroom freshening up. After she is finished I think you two should as well."

Cassidy rested her head on Miranda's shoulder.

''Okay Mommy, Andy brought us both a change of clothes.''

Miranda kissed the top of each of her girls' head and sighed and closed her eyes. What would she have done if Andrea hadn't come? That was something she didn't want to think about.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy stood up and walked over to the sink and turned on the water. She picked up a bar of soap and unwrapped it. She then grabbed a towel and a wash cloth. Andy took a good look at herself in the mirror and finally let herself admit what she had been avoiding, she was in love with her boss. If she ever got her hands on Stephen they would never find his body, of that she was sure. She sighed and turned the water off and washed her face. She looked and felt like shit but she didn't care, she would do it all over again to help Miranda and the girls.<p>

With a heavy sigh Andy dried her face and reached for her bag, glad that she had her makeup with her. Andy looked down at her wrinkled clothes. They would have to do until she could leave later to change. She let the water out and put the towel on the sink. Turning the handle of the door, Andy walked back into the room only to have two twin red heads run to her almost knocking the wind out of her. They both hugged her tightly .

''Good morning Andy.''

They both said at the same time as they smiled up at her.

" Mom's awake." Caroline said with a smile on her face.

''I can see that.' 'Andy said smiling.

''Mom said we should get ready.''

Andy walked over and reached in to the closet for the girl's bags. She then handed them over to the appropriate girl.

They took them from her with a thank you and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Andy turned toward Miranda to see a real smile, not one of the fake ones she used when she was at work or at a benefit. It was a beautiful sight and the words left her mouth before she could stop them.

''Miranda you have a beautiful smile you should do it more often.''

Andy could see a blush begin to color Miranda cheeks. Miranda looked at Andrea, her blue eye were shinning with happiness.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>A knock at the door broke the moment. Nigel walked in, "Good morning ladies.''<p>

Nigel lay a garment bag on the back of the chair and put a smaller bag in the chair and walked over to Miranda. Andy returned to her seat from earlier as Nigel leaned in and gave Miranda air kisses on both sides of her face. He picked up both of her hands and asked, ''How are you?''

Miranda closed her eyes.

''I am tired and sore but I will live.''

Nigel turned to Andy and nodded toward the bag that he set in the chair.

"I thought you could use a change of clothes.''

Andy smiled, ''Thanks Nigel. I'll change after the girls finish.''

Miranda looked at Nigel. ''How are things at RUNWAY?"

Nigel sighed,

''Well the phones have been going crazy since it was leaked to the press about your attack . but Lesley is working on it as we speak. Have you talked to the police yet?"

Miranda shook her head.

"No, we haven't been up long.''

Nigel nodded his head.

"Well before I left, Irv called to inform me he was going to have a press conference this afternoon. Also, your attorney called after he got Andy's message; he said he would come by later this morning to talk to you."

Nigel looked at Miranda.'' Would it be okay if I took the girls down for some breakfast? I know you both could use a break."

Miranda nodded her head.

''Yes that would be fine."

Nigel looked at both Andy and Miranda.

''If either of you need anything let me know. I will have it sent over. The press is already out in front of the hospital.''

Andy shook her head.

''Cara is coming in an hour to pick the girls up and she will to take them to their father's house. They will have twenty-four hour security." Andy said.

At that moment Caroline and Cassidy opened the bath room door and reentered the room and walked over to the sofa, and sat their bags down then plopped down on the sofa . They both said .

''Hello Nigel''

Nigel smiled. And turned to face them,

"So how are you two young lady doing this morning?'' They looked at Nigel with smiles on their faces.

''Better, now that we know Mommy is okay.'' Cassidy said while looking at Miranda.

Nigel smiled ''Well how would you two like to go down stairs to the cafeteria and have breakfast with me?''

They smiled and look over at their mother and Miranda nodded her head 'yes'.

''Good, let's get going." They got up and started for the door when they heard there Miranda clear her throat.

They both girls stopped and turned around and walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss good bye before then they left with Nigel to get their breakfast.

A few minutes later the nurse came in to change Miranda's IV bag. Andy asked her.

''Would it be possible for Ms. Priestly to take a shower and freshen up?''

The nurse responded as she finished with the IV line, "Sure. I'll send a nurse to help her in a few minutes. Your doctor won't be in for a couple of hours, he is in surgery at the moment.''

Andy looked over towards Miranda.

"Can she have coffee?''

The nurse looked down at her chart.

''Yes , and her breakfast will be here in an hour."

Andy smiled and said "Thank you."

Andy sent a quick text message to Nigel asking him to have Roy pick up coffee from Starbucks and have it ready when he brought the girls back up to the room.

Andy stood from her chair and took the bag that Nigel had brought and went in to the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxooxox<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda sat back and picked up the cup of ice chips and thought about her Andrea. She liked that Andrea had taken it upon herself to ask about her coffee. It felt good that for once she didn't have to ask for herself. Miranda smiled knowing she would almost feel normal after she had a shower.<p>

Miranda thought back to the look in Andrea eyes before Nigel interrupted them. It looked like love for a few minutes and caring. She sighed thinking , '_why get your hopes up. She might not have feelings for you after all.' _She decided she was just being a foolish old woman. She had Stephen to deal with and a divorce to worry about. What would Andrea want with a forty-nine year old woman with twin ten year old daughters, who was soon to be twice divorced?

Miranda shook her head trying to clear those thoughts from her mind and closed her eyes. She needed to get her mind back on herself and the twins. She just hoped that Andrea would still help her and the girls and not just because she was her boss. Miranda opened her eyes when she heard the bathroom door open.

Miranda looked up to see Andrea dressed in a black Chanel dress with Chanel boots that came up to her thighs. She ran her eyes over Andrea's body and all she could think was '_beautiful_'. She nodded her head and saw Andrea sigh.

Miranda smirked.

"_hmmm maybe I was wrong _." She thought. There was a knock at the door. The nurse came in and said.

" I was told you would like to take a shower.''

Miranda gave the nurse a glare and said. "Yes."

"Alright, give me a few minutes to set everything up, then we can get started. Andy walked over to the closet and picked up two bags and sat them in the seat closest to Miranda.

''I talked to the nurses and they said you could use a blow dryer to style your hair. I also brought your makeup but you may want to wait until after you have talked to the police before you put any on.

Miranda had to smile Andrea really had thought of everything.

''Thank you Andrea. You may be right. Now why don't you go down and have breakfast with Nigel and the girls'' Andy looked at Miranda she didn't know if it was good idea to leave Miranda alone with the nurse.

"Okay, if you're sure. That way I can bring the girls back up. Would you like anything while I am there?'' Miranda watched the nurse walk back in to the room.

''No, I can't think of anything right now, maybe later." Andy stayed until the nurse helped Miranda into the bathroom then she left to go find the girls and Nigel.

* * *

><p>xoxoxooxox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy walked into the cafeteria and found Nigel and the twins sitting in the back eating and talking about the spring line of dresses and the colors that were going to be in fashion. Andy smiled, Caroline was in a heated debate with Nigel, it was obvious that she took after her mother with her passion for fashion.<p>

Nigel looked up to see Andy walking over toward them and smiled. Cassidy was quietly eating her breakfast. Andy knew she was more in to art and photography.

''Hey girls'' Caroline and Cassidy both smiled.

''Hi Andy."

"I'm going to get some breakfast, then after we finish eating. Why don't we go pick your mom up a gift before we head back upstairs ?''

Nigel smiled, it was good to see that the girls had someone with them. And he could tell Miranda was more relaxed because Andy was there with them. ''Sure Andy. Can Nigel come too?'' Caroline asked.

Andy looked at Nigel and said, "I am sure he would love to come .but I am sure he has to get back to RUNWAY. Both girls nodded their heads. Nigel smiled.

''You're right, but I will come with the three of you.''

Andy smiled and left to get her breakfast.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxooxox<p>

* * *

><p>They stepped into the elevator with Miranda's coffee and were headed back up to Miranda's room. As they stepped off the elevator they passed the nurse that was just leaving Miranda's room. Andy smiled and shook her head. She looked frazzled and that was not a good sign Andy thought. She pushed the door open to see Miranda sitting in the recliner with the roll away table in front eating her breakfast.<p>

Andy walked over and handed her the coffee and their hands touch for a brief moment. The girls walked over and gave their mom a hug and kiss and showed her their gifts. Andy put the single red rose that she had bought beside Miranda bed. The girls put the stuffed animals they had bought on their mom's bed. Andy took a good look at her boss; she looked better and the dark blue gown she had on brought out the blue in her eyes.

Andy turned the TV on so the girls could watch cartoons while they waited for Cara to come and pick them up. She sat back and watch with them. While Miranda finished her breakfast.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxooxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. An older man entered the room carrying a briefcase and looked over at Miranda.<p>

''Good morning.'' Charles Scott, Miranda's attorney, said.

''Good morning Charles'' Miranda said. Charles took a seat closest to the door.

''I have spoken with the police detective and they will be here in about twenty minutes to take your statements.'' Miranda took a drink from her coffee cup.

''Good, and Charles I would like you to start divorce proceedings at once. I want Stephen out of our lives."

Charles wasn't one to be afraid of anyone but when it came to Miranda, he had learned to think before she spoke if he wanted to keep her as a client

.

''I started on that this morning once I listened to Andrea's message. After I talked to Nigel and he told me you had been attacked I knew that would be something you would want me to take care of first thing this morning . The police have released the townhouse. I called and spoke to your housekeeper and she said everything would be ready for your return home." Miranda looked over toward her girls; she didn't think she would ever feel safe in the townhouse again after what had happened. Maybe it was time to start over fresh in a new home without the memories of what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom : DWP

Rating: R

parings: Miranda/Andy

Warnings: Domestic abuse/violence

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Cara and the police detectives walked in and said.<p>

"good morning Mrs. Priestly''

Miranda tuned and looked at them.

''good morning, detectives''

Miranda's attorney stepped forward.

''good morning detectives , I am Charles Scott, Ms. Priestly's attorney.''

Both the detectives walked over and shook his hand.

'' I am detective mark Grover and this is my partner Harry king."

'

Miranda cleared her throat. Both of the detectives turned and look back towards her.

''Gentleman I was wondering if you could talk to my daughters before I give you my statement.''

They both turned to face Miranda nodded their heads in understanding.

"Yes, Mrs. Priestly, that will be fine.''

Caroline and Cassidy gave there statement's to the detectives and left with Cara to go to their father's. But not before they were promised that they could come back later that afternoon to see their mother.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxooxoxooxox<p>

* * *

><p>The detectives walked over and sat down on the sofa as Miranda stood and walked back over to the hospital bed. After she was settled she began to tell her side of what happened.<p>

"I was in my study waiting for The Book to be brought to me.

"What is The Book?" Detective Grover asked.

"It is a mockup of Runway. I go through The Book every evening and take it back to Runway the next morning when I return to work."

The detective nodded his head for Miranda to continue.

Miranda looked out the window as she started again.

''I heard the front door open. I stood from my desk and walked in to the hallway. I thought it was Andrea."

Miranda closed her eyes and sat straight in the bed. Andy moved over and took her hand.

''It was Stephen, he was drunk. I could tell by the way he was stumbling in the hallway. I could tell he was angry. He called me a cold, heartless, bitch who was going to pay for making him lose his job.''

"So, Mr. Thompson lost his job?" Detective king ask."

Miranda sighed, ''I wouldn't know if he had or hadn't .I haven't spoken to him. I have been getting ready for fashion week in London, so I have been working longer hours trying to get everything ready. We have been trying to work on our marriage with a counselor since I returned from Paris. However, it just hasn't worked. Stephen had started drinking quite a lot. We had an argument about him staying drunk. So he left to stay at his office or in a hotel. That is why I was surprised that he was at the townhouse.''

The detective nodded and wrote down what Miranda said.

"What did he do after he spoke to you in the hallway.'' Detective King asked.''

"Stephen pushed me back in to the study. I fell over the coffee table trying to get away from him... when I was able to get up. I walked over to the end table. Stephen starting walking toward me. I reached over and picked up the vase of flowers from the end table. I threw it at him. I missed and he walked over and grabbed me by my wrist and slapped me. He told me he was going to show me what it was like to be on the receiving in of pain."

Miranda stopped and squeezed Andrea's hand.

"Stephen then grabbed me by my throat and chocked me. He threw me against the wall and held me there."

Andy took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"I slid down the wall. Stephen walked over and grabbed me by my wrists and dragged me over to the middle of the floor and kicked me in my side. He turned and walked back out in to the hallway. I don't know how long I lay there."

Miranda shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Stephen came back in to the study and reached down and he hit me with his fist. That is the last I remember until my daughters came down and somehow got me in to their hiding place. The next time I woke .I saw Andrea. Then I was brought to the hospital.''

''thank you Mrs. priestly we will be in touch with you."

''Thank you detectives'' Miranda said.

The detectives stood and shook Andy's hand.

We will be in touch, if you need anything please feel free to call us.

Andy smiled. ''Thank you, we will if we need anything. ''

Before the detectives walked out they gave Andy their card. Then they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>xoxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy moved back over to sit next to Miranda.<p>

Miranda turned toward her and grabbed both of her hands and started to sob. Andy pulled her in to a hug and rubbed soothing circles on her lower back. Miranda just held on to Andrea. She needed something safe to ground her. Andy just held her in her arms and let her sob. Andy kissed the top of Miranda's head and whispered in her ear.

''you are safe, I won't let him hurt you again.''

Miranda snuggled in to her as she rested her head on Andy's shoulder. The sobs started to slow and her breathing started to ease .That was when Andy realized that Miranda had fallen asleep in her arms. Andy reached for a blanket to covered them both and let her sleep. Andy brought her other arm over and ran her fingers through her soft white hair it felt almost like silk. Andy could feel the rise and fall of each breath Miranda took.

Andy closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy was woken by the sound of the door opening. Andy lifted her head and saw that is was Miranda's doctor from last night. He held Miranda's chart in his hand.<p>

Dr. Harrison walked over to them.

"Good afternoon. ''

Andy looked down at a sleeping Miranda. She was at peace and Andy hated to wake her, but the Doctor needed to talk to her.

Andy brushed the hair away from Miranda eyes and whispered in her ear, "The Doctor is here, Miranda."

Miranda started to stir slowly. She opened her eyes and looked up at Andrea and snuggled in to her and looked at her doctor.

''Good afternoon Mrs. priestly. I am Dr. Harrison. I have gone over all of your test and blood work. So far from what we found you will be fine you just need rest."

The doctor cleared his throat for the next part he had been warned that it could get ugly when he delivered the next bit of news.

"Also, while we were doing your blood work, we also did a pregnancy test. Congratulations you are pregnant!"

Miranda stiffened in Andrea's arms.

''what do you mean I am pregnant?'' Miranda asked, shocked.

Dr. Harrison looked back at Miranda's chart and flipped through the pages of the chart and looked at her, confused.

"We did the standard blood work up and that also included a pregnancy test. Because of what you have gone through. We are going to have one of our OBGYN come and check you and the baby. The doctor will do an ultrasound just to make sure that the baby is okay after the attack .That will also give us an idea how far along you are."

Miranda sat up and stared at the Dr. Harrison. She couldn't believe she was forty nine years old and pregnant with another child and that it was Stephen's child,' _God help me.' _Miranda thought.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda pulled out of Andrea's arms and ran to the bathroom and threw up.<p>

Andy walked in and grabbed a wash cloth and rinsed it out and handed it to Miranda.

Miranda looked up at Andy with tears in her eyes.'

"What I am I going to do?'' Miranda asked barely above a whisper.

Andy stood there in shock. Her boss had already gone through so much now she had a baby to worry about on top of everything.

Andy reached out her hand and helped Miranda up and pulled her in to a hug

.

"You will figure it out and .I will be there to help you.''

Miranda pulled back with tears in her eyes.

''why would you help me. It's not your job too.''

Andy looked at her and brushed the tears away from her eyes.

''I will help you because I want to not because I have too.''

Miranda lay her head back down on Andrea shoulder and said just above a whisper,

"Thank you.''

Andy rubbed soothing circles on her back and said, ''I will go and talk to the Dr. Harrison .why don't you freshen up.'

'

Miranda pulled out of Andrea's arms and walked over to the sink.

Andy walked out of the bathroom and shut the door to give her a few minutes to herself.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda stood in front of the mirror. She looked at her reflection, she couldn't believe that in the last twenty four hours her life could have been turned upside down in such away. Miranda turned the water on and let the water fill the sink and washed her face and ran her hands threw her hair. She would get through this she always found away. She let the water out of the sink and turned and walked back in to the room.<p>

Miranda walked over to the bed and sat down.

She looked at the Dr. Harrison, every inch the ice queen.

"When will this OBGYN be coming?'' Miranda ask.

''Later this afternoon. I would like you to get some rest. You have been through a very stressful experience and you need to keep you stress level down as much as possible.''

Andy spoke ''She will try. Thank you Dr. Harrison.''

Miranda looked at the Dr. Harrison.

''How much longer will I need to be in the hospital.''

Dr. Harrison picked up Miranda's chart and looked through it again.

''I would like to keep you in for one more day. Then you can go home and get some rest.''

Miranda nodded her head, "Thank you Dr. Harrison.''

Dr. Harrison turned and walked over to the door and left.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxoxooxox<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda sat back in the bed and closed her eyes. She ran her hand over her stomach. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant again. She had always wanted more children, but with her career she put it off.<p>

She sighed and opened her eyes and looked over at Andrea.

_She is so young._

_Miranda hoped that Andrea never had to go through any of this. Andy sat forward and took both of Miranda's hands in her and they just stared in to each other's eyes._

_Andy smiled_

_._

''_why don't you try and get some rest. I am going to get some lunch if you want I will go to the townhouse and get you another change of clothes.''_

_Miranda nodded her head._

''_thank you Andrea''._

''_would you please bring my phone and laptop.''_

_Andy smiled and stood._

''_sure. I will be back in at most two hours it you need anything please, call my cell.''_

_Miranda nodded her head and closed her eyes._

_She needed to be alone to think. So much had changed. Andy stood and walked toward the door and looked back. Even with all that Miranda had been through she was still beautiful._

_Andy sighed and pulled the door open and walked out toward the elevators and called Roy to pick her up._

* * *

><p><em>xoxoxoxoxooox<em>

* * *

><p><em>The town car pulled up in front of Miranda's townhouse. Andy opened the car door and walked up the steps and took her key out and opened the door and closed it behind her and walked toward Miranda's study. As she got to the kitchen door .Miranda's house keeper came out of the kitchen and they both jumped.<em>

''_oh, Andy it just you. How is Miranda?'' Claire ask._

''_she doing okay. Just shaken up and sore. They our going to keep her another day. Then she should be home. She wanted me to get her phone and her laptop and a change of clothes. ''_

_Claire nodded her head and started to walk toward the study_

''_I am just starting to cleaning up in the study. It is a mess. " Andy nodded her head._

''_yes, from what I heard Miranda say this morning it was.''_

_Claire looked at Andy._

''_I never did like that man she is married to."_

_Andy smiled, she didn't either but she knew better than to say so._

_Andy nodded and walked in to the study. Andy was shocked to see the room. The Coffee table was turned over and there was papers everywhere. The pictures on one wall were on the ground and broken glass lay on the floor. The pieces of the vase that Miranda had thrown at Stephen's head were by the door. It looked like a war zone and a lot worse than what Miranda let on._

_Andy walked over to the desk and picked up Miranda's phone and laptop and put them in Miranda's briefcase and found her chargers for both. Andy walked back out in to the hallway and set the briefcase in a chair at the bottom of the stairs. Andy went upstairs to Miranda's room._

* * *

><p><em>xoxoxoxooxox<em>

* * *

><p><em>When she reached Miranda's bedroom, Andy opened the bedroom door and turned the light on. She really hadn't gotten a chance to look at it before. She had only been given a few minutes to get a bag for Miranda before they left for the hospital.<em>

_In the middle of the room stood a huge king size four poster bed with rice carving on the ends and a light blue bed spread trimmed in white. The room smelled of Miranda's perfume. And you could see her touches everywhere. She walked into Miranda's closet and picked out the clothes that she was going to take to Miranda and put them in a garment bag and packed a few other things in an overnight bag._

_Andy let her mind began to wonder. She tried to picture what the next few months were going to be like with the divorce and with Miranda finding out that she was pregnant ._

_Andy was sure Stephen would be going to go on trial for what he did to Miranda. When the news broke that she was pregnant during the attack. Andy shook her head it was going to be crazy. Miranda was going to need all the help she could get. Andy walked down the stairs and picked up the briefcase and her purse and walked toward the front door._

_She knew her life was going to get a lot harder, but she was ready for it. Also added to all that she was in love with her boss. She walked over and opened the front door and walked down the front steps and over to the waiting car. Andy opened the car door and got in and headed to her apartment. Andy sat back and closed her eyes. In her heart she knew she couldn't walk away. So it was settled. She would stay as long as Miranda wanted her to help. The women already owned her heart she just didn't know it yet._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom : DWP

Rating: R

parings: Miranda/Andy

Warnings: Domestic abuse/violence

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda sighed as she sat back in the hospital bed and closed her eyes .They were supposed to leave for London in three days. For the first time in twenty years she had a choice to make. Stay home or go to London. She knew in her heart what the answer was. She would have Nigel take over everything and go to London in her place. She would stay home. Her girls needed her and she didn't want to upset them anymore by leaving them.<p>

If she told herself the truth she didn't want to leave. She had made her up her mind that she was going to keep Andrea with her. She was going to need Andrea in the days to come. She reached down and touched her stomach and sighed. When it came's out that she is was pregnant the press would be worse than any of the other times in the past. With the attack and with the divorce it was going to be all over the news as well as the newspapers , TV and the Internet.

She just hoped Irv didn't try to oust her while all this was going on .but she knew in a few months she wouldn't have to worry about that .Miranda looked up toward the ceiling and sighed. She had so much to worry about ,but she couldn't help but smile. She had Andrea with her. Most people would have run the other way as fast as they could after what had happened.

Miranda knew that she needed to stop and think about what she wanted and what was best for her and the twins and the new baby.

Miranda came to a decision .once Andrea came back she was going to have her check in to getting a hotel room for the her and the girls. She didn't want to go back to the town house just yet. She needed time to decide if she wanted to look for a new home or stay in the townhouse. With that last thought she sat back and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>The town car pulled up in front of Andy apartment building. Andy opened the car door and looked up. It was good to be home. Andy closed the car door and started to walked up the front steps of her building and walked up the three flights of steps toward her apartment.<p>

Andy pulled her keys out and opened her apartment door and closed it and locked it and leaned back against the door. Andy, sighed after the last twenty- four hours she was just glad she could come home and eat. She didn't want to think what could have happened if things had gone differently. Andy pushed off the door and walked over and put her cell phone on to charger.

She then turned around and walked over and checked her answering machine. She sighed. The first message was her mother wanting to know if she was okay. Andy thought '_just great after six months and not a word from either my mother or father, not even an email. I don't have time to play their games.'_

The next message was from Lilly. Andy had to laugh, after almost a year and a half. _Now she remembers my_ number. Andy shook her_ head and erased Lilly's message_ .She sighed and_ walked over and opened the refrigerator door and pulled out what she would need to fix a quick salad and a glass of ice and a diet soda ._

_Andy sat down and closed her eyes. She hoped Miranda was getting some rest. She knew that Miranda's Doctor had said they wanted to do more test. But after almost two years working for her she could tell that Miranda was exhausted._

_getting Miranda to rest with London fashion week less than three days away wasn't going to be easy._

_Andy finished her salad and stood and put her dishes in the sink and washed them and put them away. then she turned around and walked in to her bed room and turned the light on and pulled out her overnight bag. Andy walked over and opened her closet door. She smiled. She was glad Nate was long gone. she had more closet space._

_Andy smiled and she grabbed what she would need and packed in her overnight bag and walked back in to the living room and picked up her cell phone and put the charger for her phone and laptop in her overnight bag. she grabbed her laptop and put in her messenger bag She had a feeling she was going to need them for phone calls and E-mails that she was going to have to send out later._

_Andy picked up her cell phone and dial the number for Roy and asked him to pick her up._

* * *

><p><em>xoxoxoxoox<em>

* * *

><p>Andy<em> had one more stop before she headed back to the hospital. She was going to get Miranda another Starbucks. Miranda was going to need it. Andy picked up her bags and walked over to the door and turned the lights out and closed the door and locked it and walked down the stairs to wait for Roy.<em>

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy<em> walked off the elevator and headed toward Miranda's room with their bags. As she got to the door she saw that the private security officer's had shown up. She took out her runway ID badge so she could show them who she was .once they waved her through . Andy opened the door and walked in to the room .<em>

She_ was glad to see that Miranda was still a sleep. She walked over and put their bags in the closet. Andy walked over and put Miranda's coffee on the roll away table next to her bed and her briefcase on the sofa next to her. Andy sat down on the sofa , she pulled her laptop out of her messenger bag and started going through her e-mail and answering text messages that were waiting.._

* * *

><p><em>xoxoxooxo<em>

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later, Miranda opened her eyes and turned to see Andy working on her laptop. She smiled and looked over and saw the Starbucks coffee cup. She turned over and just watched her work. Andy looked up to see two blue eyes looking at her and smiled.<em>

''I_ brought you coffee. I didn't want to wake you . I knew that you needed your rest. If you like I could go and get you another cup ._

Miranda_ smiled and laughed._

''No_ ,_ that_ is quiet alright . since I have found out that I am going to be having another child. I will only be drinking decaf coffee and even with that I can't have that many of those in a day's time. ''_

_Andy thought great. Miranda without coffee, it's going to be a long nine months from hell._

_Miranda smiled when she saw the looked on Andrea face .She knew what Andrea was thinking._

'' _Andrea, I need you to call Nigel, tell him I need to see him this afternoon. Also I would like you to check into getting the girls and I a hotel room for the time being."_

_Andy looked up at Miranda. 'Sure I can do that.''_

_Miranda sat up and looked at Andrea._

''_Also we will not be going to London. I think it best that I stay home with Caroline and Cassidy. '_

_'_

_Andy nodded her head in agreement . Andy could understand they had all been through a lot it was better that they stayed close to home. There was a knock on the door. they both turned to see a Doctor coming in to the room._

* * *

><p>xoxoxooox<p>

* * *

><p>''<em>Good afternoon Mrs. Priestly. I am Dr. Amy, Chesterfield. I believe Dr. Harrison told you I would be coming by this afternoon ?''<em>

_Miranda glared at Dr. Chesterfield .'' Yes, he told me you would be coming by to do a few test. "_

_Dr. Chesterfield looked down at Miranda chart and shook her head ._

''' _We can get started with the first test if you our ready? Than we can do the ultrasound to see how far along you are.''_

_Miranda was not thrilled by the test's that were to come. "Yes, I am ready doctor.''_

_Miranda looked over toward Andrea ._

_Andy stood and smiled. ''I will go take care of the phone calls that you ask me to make. If you need me just call me on my cell.''_

_Miranda looked at her and smiled and nodded her head._

''_that will be fine, Andrea. That's all''_

_Miranda couldn't blame her. If she could have she would run out of the room too._

_Andy stood and grabbed her phone and smiled and walked out of the room._

* * *

><p><em>xoxoxooxox<em>

* * *

><p><em>Andy walked back down the hall toward the waiting room to make her calls.<em>

_She sat down and dialed Nigel's number._

''_Hello there, Six how is our lady doing?"_

_Andy had to laugh._

''_How did you know it was me calling you and not someone else?''_

_Nigel laughed, well have you ever heard of a little thing called caller ID.?''_

_Andy shook her head and laughed_

_. _

''_Yes I have. Miranda is doing fine the doctor is in with her now. She wanted me to call and ask you to stop by the hospital later this afternoon. She wants to talk to you."_

_Nigel sighed and said_

''_Sure I can do that. It has been a long day around here. I don't think the phones have stopped ringing. Even Irv decided to cancel the press conference."_

_Andy sat back in her seat, now that was a surprise._

''_Do you think the board stopped him ?''Andy asked ''Yes , this is something that he doesn't have any business sticking his nose in . He has no idea what happened. The way the press has grabbed on to this."_

_Nigel sighed._

" _Six it going to be a long drawn out affair for us all. ''_

_Andy sat back and thought ._

"_Yeah, and it is only going to get worse."_

''_I will give Miranda the heads up. She doesn't need anymore stress on her right now . ''_

_Andy could hear the phone ringing in the background._

''_Nigel I will let you go. I will see you later. We can talk more then."_

_Nigel sighed and said , "Okay Six, see you later."_

_After hanging up. Andy made her next call to get Miranda and the girls a suite at The Plaza. After she finished making her call . Andy decided to walk down the hall to buy a soda from the vending machine._

* * *

><p><em>xoxoxox<em>

* * *

><p><em>an: some of you may have read this before I have decided to rewrite the story and will be posting a update in a few days . chapter 6 and chapter 7 are with my beta so you will be getting a update soon ._

_rose _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom : DWP

Rating: R

parings: Miranda/Andy

Warnings: Domestic abuse/violence

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>Andy stood from her chair in the waiting room and started to walk back towards Miranda's hospital room .Andy stopped walking when her cell phone started to ring She looked down and sighed, it was her mother. She really didn't have time or the energy to hear her mother to start in on her again about working for the "Devil ".with a sigh Andy answered her cell phone.<p>

" Hello mother. How are you doing today ?"

Andy's mother started in with the same old tired speech that she had heard for over the last two years .

"Hello, Andrea, are you alright ? Your father and I both knew something like this would happen one day. your father and I will be on the first plane to New York this evening. then we will bring you home and you will never have to see that 'devil woman' again ."

Andy sighed and turned around and walked back in to the waiting room and shut the door and walked over to a chair and sat down let her head fall back against the wall.

" Mom I am fine . And no, you and daddy won't need to come to New York this evening. Also thanks for asking about Miranda and the twins. they are safe and they will recover from the nightmare they went through last night ."

Andy rolled her eyes as her mother started up yet again.

" Mom, I really don't have the time to listen your rant about my job or my life."

Andy heard her mother gasp.

"Young lady you will not speak to me that way. I am you mother." Andy sighed and shook her head .

"Yes, you are my mother, but you will not tell me how to run my life and I will not tell you how to live yours. I have a job that I like. I made the choice to stay at runway .I am an adult .I will live with my mistakes and learn from them. Goodbye mother and don't bother to call me again .If all you're going to do every time is tell me, how I have made a mess of my life. It is my life to live not yours .''

Andy hung up and hit the power button and turned the phone off and closed her eyes. she hated to argue with her mother. Andy sighed her parents still hadn't learned that she was an adult and not their little girl.

They couldn't seem to understand that she wanted more out of life then what they had planned for her. She wanted a career. When she first came to New York fresh out of college .She had thought that she wanted to be a reporter working for a newspaper. But after working at runway for the last two years. she found that she didn't want to be a reporter like she had when she first came to New York.

She had seen the inner workings of the magazine. She still wrote article's for some of the small papers and magazines in her free time. she was happy working for Runway.

Andy knew the reason was because she couldn't see leaving Miranda .her heart wouldn't let her. But she knew one day Miranda would ask her to come in to her office and she would leave runway to go on at a new career. But it wouldn't be today. She wouldn't have thought that in less than twenty- four hours her life would have changed so much, but that didn't matter she would still do what she could to help Miranda and the twins.

Andy sighed and put her cell phone back in her purse and started back toward Miranda's room she hoped the doctor had finished with the test. she needed to tell Miranda that Irv had canceled the press conference. It seemed the board was making a stand_. It's about time_ Andy thought. They had let Irv get away with far too much over the last few years . It was time for a change .

* * *

><p>xoxoxooxox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy walked down the hall and waved at the guard sitting outside of the Miranda's room. Andy knocked on the door. She heard a quiet come in. Andy pushed the door open and looked over to see that the doctor was still in the room with Miranda. Andy started to turn around and leave but was stopped by Miranda voice.<p>

" Andréa , you may stay if you like. The doctor was just going to start the ultrasound ."

Miranda then gestured for Andy to come and stand next to her bed. Andy slowly walked over and stood next to the hospital bed. She felt awkward staying in the room. It wasn't everyday you got to see the Miranda priestly have an ultrasound done .

Dr. Chesterfield was busy setting the ultrasound machine up. Dr. Chesterfield looked over toward Andy and smiled.

" Mrs. priestly I am going to need you to pull your blanket down and you will need to pull your gown up so that I can have access to your stomach during the ultrasound ."

Andy blushed and turned away.

Miranda smirked and cleared her throat.

" Andréa you can turn around now."

Dr. Chesterfield tried to keep the smile off of her face it wouldn't do to upset her patient

. "Mrs. Priestly the gel that I will be using will be cold at first ."

Miranda nodded her head and the doctor started to run the wand over her stomach . The doctor found the baby's heartbeat. Miranda turned and looked over toward Andrea and watched as she smile and looked at the monitor.

The doctor turned and looked at Miranda and then Andy and smiled.

"Congratulation Mrs. priestly you are in fact pregnant ."

Miranda sighed and closed her eyes and lay back in her bed .

" Dr. chesterfield . Do you have any idea how far along I may be ?"

Dr. Chesterfield turned and smiled .

" From what I have seen from this ultrasound I would say that you are about seven weeks pregnant. Have you had any sighs of morning sickness?"

Miranda turned and looked over toward the monitor .

"No. I haven't. I have been rather busy with getting ready for London fashion week . That is in less than three days . I haven't had any of the signs that I had when I was pregnant with the twins. "

Miranda sighed and closed her eyes .

" When I was pregnant with the twins, I was sick almost from the very beginning of my pregnancy."

The doctor nodded her head .

" Well it could be from the stress you have been under or you may be one of the luck few that don't suffer from morning sickness. But each pregnancy is different. But I can't say for sure that it won't start at some point."

Miranda nodded her head. She understood but she hoped she was one the lucky few that didn't suffer from morning sickness .She remembered what it was like when she was pregnant with the twins . She hated to be sick.

" Thank you Dr. Chesterfield."

Dr. Chesterfield picked up Miranda's chart.

" I would like to see you again in two weeks. I want to check on you and the baby. You have been through a rather stressful incident in the last two day and I want to check and make sure everything is okay with both you and the baby. You should try and take it easy and try to keep your stress level down it would be best for you and the baby. I will leave a care sheet for you to look over. but if you need anything please feel free to call and I will answer any and all of you question."

The doctor smiled.

"Thank you doctor I will try."

Miranda turned and looked over toward Andrea who took the care sheet and took the chair closest to the bed. The doctor turned and gathered her things and left the room.

"Andréa are you feeling alright ?"

Andy turned and looked at Miranda With a goofy smile on her face.

"Yes. I am fine. That was the first time I have heard a baby's heartbeat before ."

Miranda smiled and sat back with her eyes closed .

" Yes, it is a wonderful thing to hear. I just wish it was under different circumstances."

Andy sat back and took a deep breath and nodded her head in agreement.

Miranda sighed and looked over toward Andrea .

"Andrea , do you know what is so funny about all of this? Stephen didn't even want children . He never tried to get to know Caroline or Cassidy. Even with everything going on, I am happy knowing I will have another child even if it is Stephen's child . I have always wanted more children. I just never thought I would have another child this late in life. With my work schedule I never would have another other child. I just never thought it would happen like this."

Miranda sat back and ran her hands through her hair. Andy didn't know what to say so she nodded her head in agreement. They sat in silence. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy stood and walked over to the coach and took her phone out of her purse and turned on her cell phone. She checked her text messages. After Andy responded to her messages she looked over toward Miranda, who was still lay back in bed with her eyes closed.<p>

* * *

><p>xoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>The door opened and broke the silence that had settled in the room. The nurse walked in to check Miranda' s Iv line and check her blood pressure.<p>

''Mrs. priestly your lunch will be served in an hour. If you need anything please just let us know."

Miranda nodded her head.

" Thank you. I will let you know or Andrea will."

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. Miranda turned and looked over toward Andrea. She watched as Andrea worked on sending out e-mails and getting the travel arrangements ready for Nigel and his team that would be traveling to London. Miranda closed her eyes. Life always had away of changing even when you tried to keep it on a set path. She sighed and pulled the blanket up closer and drifted off to sleep.

Andy looked up and sat back and looked over toward her Miranda and watched her as she slept. It all seemed so real now that she had heard the baby's heartbeat. She knew she had to find away to keep Miranda's stress level down while they were at work. Lesley had sent her an e-mail that she had the press under control. Well that was one good thing . Andy knew that Miranda was going to have to call and talk to her attorney .but today she need to rest . Tomorrow they would be going to the hotel.

Andy checked her e-mail again and sent a reminder to Nigel that Miranda wanted to see him this afternoon. Andy had gone through her and Miranda e-mail to weed out the unimportant e-mail from the press and designer that wanted to know how Miranda was doing after the attack. She wanted to make things as easy for Miranda as she could .

Andy stood and put her laptop back in her bag .

Andy walked over and stood next to Miranda's bed and reached over and brushed a lock of Miranda's hair that covered her eyes and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Andy turned and grabbed her purse and head out the door to make a few more call to get everything ready.

She knew that later this evening, when the girls and Nigel came it was going to be hectic. Andy walked over towards the door. She stopped and looked at her boss and sighed and walked out the door towards the waiting area to make her calls and get a hot cup of coffee. She wanted Miranda to get as much rest as she could . But first she wanted to check with the nurse about Miranda's lunch. She knew that Miranda was picky when it came to her food and thought it might be best to have Roy pick her something else up beside hospital food.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom : DWP

Rating: R

parings: Miranda/Andy

Warnings: Domestic abuse/violence

* * *

><p>AN: well here is the newest update for the devil's nightmare I hope you all in enjoy . And you should all say thank you to jazzy( jazwriter who told me to get off my butt and finish this story as well as my other. ) and pshycosweetness for helping me get this ready for you to read . So I am finished talk now go read and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Andy pushed the door to Miranda's hospital room open and looked over toward Miranda's hospital bed and saw that Miranda was crying. Andy dropped her purse and the plastic bag that held Miranda lunch in the chair next to the hospital bed. Andy walked over and sat down on the edge of Miranda's bed. Andy took Miranda hand in hers and started to rub soothing circles on the back of Miranda hands. Miranda reached out and pulled Andréa in to a hug and stayed there. As her sobs started to slow Miranda turned and looked in to Andréa's eyes .<p>

" Please don't leave me ."

Andy pulled Miranda toward her and whispered soothing words in to her ear and started rubbing soothing circlers on her lower back.

"I won't leave you I promise ."

Andy closed her eyes .

This was going to lot harder then she thought.

Andy reached over and grabbed a Kleenex from the night stand and wiped Miranda's tears away .

Miranda turned her head away and closed her eyes and sighed .

"Miranda why don't you go and freshen up. Then I can update you on what I have found out from Nigel and also update you on your schedule ."

Miranda nodded her head and stood and walked in to the bathroom.

Andy watched her boss walk in to the bath room. She had been gone less than thirty minutes. She knew that Miranda was going to need someone. But she also knew it was going to be hard for Miranda to ask for help.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda stood in the bathroom and really look at herself .she couldn't believe that she was letting herself get this emotional . She was normal able to keep them locked away but after the last two days, She had lost control of her emotions and it felt good to have someone hold her when she cried and to hold her while she slept. She hadn't felt this safe in years .<p>

Miranda took a deep breath and walked back in to her room in time to see Andréa setting her lunch out on the rollaway table and watched as Andrea opened a bottle of her favorite mineral water, Pellegrino and watched as she pour it over ice in a real crystal glass and not a cheap plastic cup.

Andy smiled and waited for Miranda to sit down so she could set her lunch in front of her.

Miranda walked over and sat down in the recliner and watched as Andrea rolled the table over in front of her. Miranda smiled as she looked down and found that Andréa had left her to get her lunch.

Andy stood back and watched as Miranda took her first bite of her steak . How she could make taking a bite of steak look so damn sexy. Andy would never know. But she never got tired of watching Miranda eat. Andy shook her head and started to tell Miranda what she had found out while she had been gone .

" I talked to Nigel earlier and he told me things were starting to get back to normal at Runway well as close as it can come without you being there. Lesley has started to do damage control with the press . Also Nigel told me something that we both found rather surprising . It seems that Irv has changed his mind about having a press confess this afternoon . Nigel seems to think the board of directors stopped him ."

Miranda smiled and nodded her head .

Miranda knew for a fact that the board would stop him . They had grown tired of him trying to find away to ouster her at every turn. Runway's sales were at a all-time high and she knew that press from her attack wouldn't hurt the sales .If anything it would help them, and Irv wasn't as safe as he thought he was, she knew that in two months time Irv was going to be forced in to early retirement . She was looking forwarded to the day that she could walk into the board room and hand him his walking papers .

After twenty years of Irv trying to find away to fire Miranda . Irv was the one that was going to be leaving and she was going to go on to bigger and better things .Sometimes it was good to be known as The Dragon lady. Miranda continued to listen to the rest of Andréa updates and sighed softly .she was already starting to feel better.

" So your schedule is open since Nigel is going to London in you place and we can work out a few things while everyone else is in London and I will also set up video conferences with Nigel so you can still keep on top of everything that is going on in London ."

Andrea turned to watch Miranda look up from her lunch.

" Thank you Andréa , I am sure everything will turn out for the best . I trust Nigel and I know that he and the other members of the team will do their best while they are away . If they don't ,they know I will not be pleased when they return ."

Andy stopped and thought of a very angry Miranda and shook her head .maybe it was better if she checked everything again just to be on the safe side. The last thing they needed was a very angry Dragon Lady .

The next few day would be a learning experience for everyone. Nigel was going to be going to London . But what he didn't know and wouldn't know for another two months was that this was going to be his trial by fire. Because Irv was going to be removed from his office . The board members had already asked Miranda to take Irv's place. Nigel was going to be the next Editor in Chief of Runway .Miranda told Nigel she would repay him after what happened in Paris and she always keeps her promises .

Miranda finished her lunch and ask Andrea to get her laptop out so she could check her e-mail and look over the layout for next month's issue . Andy walked over to the couch and picked up Miranda's laptop and set in on the rollaway table so she could work and cleared the lunch dishes away.

" Miranda I will be right back . I need to go and get you another container of ice ."

Miranda nodded her head and watched as Andrea left the room. Miranda booted up her laptop and got to work. Working was the one thing that would help her take her mind of her problems if only for a short time .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda and Andrea both worked on the itinerary that Nigel would use while he was in London . Andy double checked to make sure that everything was in place. They had worked in silence for the last two hours . The sound of a cell phone broke the silence that had settled over them as they worked. Andy looked up to see Miranda reach for her phone and look at the screen .Andy smiled . From the smile she could see on Miranda face she knew it must be the twins . Andy turned back to her laptop and finished the last e-mail to the new Emily.<p>

Andy sighed and sat back and closed her eyes so far things were going as planned all the work she had done over the last three months was helping them now that they had to make a major change to the schedule because of Nigel going to London instead of Miranda.

Andy turned and listened to the last part of Miranda's conversation with the twins.

" Yes Bobbsey's mommy is fine. I have been resting and Andréa has been taking care of me . Darling I will talk to you both when your father brings you by this evening Andréa and I have to finish a few more preparations for the trip to London. I love you both.. Good bye Bobbsey's ."Miranda disconnected the call and turned toward Andréa .

" Caroline , Cassidy and James will be here in two hours .Call and see if Nigel can come now. We can update him on his new schedule and there are a few things I would like him to check in to while he is in London . "

" Yes Miranda ."Andy nodded her head and picked up her phone to call Nigel .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Nigel sat behind his desk with his head in his hands. He hoped he never had to go through another day like this. <span>Runway <span>was busy on a good day. But since this morning it was like everyone had forgotten how to do their jobs. Nigel now had a new found respect for what Miranda did in a day . He hadn't realized how much she really did in one day . With all of the meeting and talking to designers and photographers about the next issue of runway. On top of fashion week in three days .

Nigel was pulled from his thought by the sound of his cell phone ringing that was one sound that he was growing to hate. Nigel picked his cell phone up and look at the caller ID and sighed at least it was Andy and not another designer wanting to know how Miranda was doing . He would be lucky if he would be out of Runway by midnight. Nigel answered his phone and leaned back in his chair .

" Well, hello there six , what's new ?" Nigel heard Andy laugh and Miranda ask her what was so funny .

" Hi Nigel , Miranda was wondering if you could come now for the meeting instead of later this evening . The twins and there father will be here in two hours and Miranda would like to go over everything so we have all of our bases covered."

Nigel leaned back to look at the clock behind his desk .

" Sure let me call Serena and let her know that I will be leaving so she can handle the phone calls while I am gone. How is our` lady doing? Has she gotten any rest today ?"

Andy wanted to laugh but she knew she couldn't because Miranda was listening to her. What Nigel was really asking her was,' Is she in a good or bad mood and will she fire me once I tell her Runway was mess without her today'. Andy chanced a look at Miranda and was happy to see she was looking over a article for the next issue .

" Miranda is starting to feel better. She has been resting and going over the photos for next moth issue and talking to a few designers ."

All Nigel heard was,' Yes she is in a good mood . No, she will not fire you . And yes she knows that today Runway has been a mad house . How she knew this I couldn't tell you . So hurry up and get here before she asks for a video conference and gets to see what the office really looks like .Then you would be fired.'

Nigel sighed .

"I will leave in twenty minutes . See you then, Six."

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy smiled, Nigel had picked up a few of Miranda's habits after working with her all these years . He would just hang up on you just like Miranda would.<p>

Andy turned to tell Miranda that Nigel was on his way . As she turned Andy found that Miranda was watching her. Andy shifted in her seat .She hadn't been on the receiving end of one of Miranda's glare in a year. And it was still scary as hell .

Andy spoke softly ." Nigel said he will be here in twenty minutes ."

Miranda gave her a look that said,' really Andréa like I haven't figured out your little double talk with Nigel .don't do it again .'

Andy swallowed hard . As she watched Miranda turn back to her laptop .Damn, now Miranda was angry. Andy went back to her messages and was trying to figure out a way to make it up to Miranda. She hated when Miranda was upset with her . Andy sat back in her chair. Then it hit her and she sent off an e-mail she knew just the thing to get her out of the dog house So to speak Or at least she hoped she did .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoox<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom : DWP

Rating: R

parings: Miranda/Andy

Warnings: Domestic abuse/violence

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>Nigel walked off the elevator and started towards Miranda's hospital room. When he came around the corner and found that there was a security guard sitting outside of Miranda's hospital room. He had to smile. He wasn't surprised that Six had thought to have Security for Miranda. Nigel showed the guard his <span>Runway<span> pass and was waved through. Nigel opened the door and could tell from the tension in the room that Miranda was upset and from the way Andy was sitting going through her email he had a feeling it was something to do with their phone call earlier.

Nigel smiled ." Hello ladies"

Nigel came to a stop when he looked in into Miranda eyes .This was going to go badly. Miranda was upset

and that didn't bode well for anyone. Especially when the Dragon Lady made a surprise appearance.

Nigel cleared this throat and look toward Miranda and then Andy.

" Six , said that you wanted to go over the travel itinerary for London .

Nigel watched as Miranda slipped her glasses on and look down toward her computer and Nigel stood and watched and waited for Miranda to begin . Miranda looked at up towards Nigel. She looked at him over her glasses giving him her trade mark glare .

" I have come to a decision about London fashion week. .I will be staying home with the twins .Andréa will be staying as well ."

Nigel stood there in shock, it took a few moment for the information to sink in that he was the one going to London and Mirada was staying in New York as well as Andy . Nigel walked over and slumped in to the chair next to Miranda's hospital bed and ran both of his hands over his head. He turned towards Miranda and shook his head when he saw the evil smirk on her face.

Now he really was worried .When she smirked like that, she was either going to fire him or she was going to drop another major change on him. After today he didn't know if he could handle much more . Nigel looked over towards Andy to try and see if she could help shed some light on what Miranda was going to say. But she wouldn't look up from her laptop.

Nigel shifted in his seat and waited yet again for the other shoe to drop.

Miranda smiled and spoke softly, " As you know I was attacked last night in my house .This morning while speaking with my doctor I was informed that I am expecting another child. I will also need you to check with a few designers to see what they are offering this season with their maternity collections."

Miranda sat back rested both of her hands on her stomach and waited to see Nigel reaction. She was sure it was going to be priceless, and it was. Miranda just wished she had a camera to capture this moment on film. so Nigel could see his own reaction to the news , she watched as Nigel grew pale and looked at her and then looked down to where her hands lay on her stomach with fear.

" Your... Pregnant ... Again ?" Nigel asked as he set back and closed his eyes .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxooxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Nigel was silently wondering if it was too late to try and get a job at <span>Vogue<span> or leave the country. He remembered what it was like when Miranda was expecting the twins and shivered. The mood swings where the worst . It was nine months of pure hell. Nigel turned to see Andy peering over towards him. Nigel glared towards her. Oh, she was so going to pay for not giving him a head up on this.

Miranda cleared her throat to get Nigel's attention .

"Nigel you can stop right there . I know what you are thinking and you will do nothing of the sort to Andréa I told her not to tell anyone. Apart from myself , Andréa and the doctor, no one else knows that I am pregnant . We are going to try and keep this quiet until I can speak to my attorney and the police .if the press should find out beforehand .it will be worse than ever before. "

Nigel sat up straight in his seat and said "Yes , Miranda "

Nigel sat back and sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't think he could take it any more sudden surprises. He had already had one to many surprises for one day .

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before Andy finally broke the silence .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy stood up from the couch and walked over and sat next to Nigel.<p>

" I called the Paris office of Runway this afternoon and spoke to Emily's boss . She agreed to loan you Emily while you are in London .also the new Emily will be going to help with run any errands that you may have while you are in London."

Andy took a deep breath and continued .

" I have also been in contact with the hotel and I have already made arrangements for an extra room for Emily . I have already sent her all of the information and the updated itinerary . I sent it to her before you arrived . I also sent you and Serena an e-mail out lining everything Miranda and I have come up with . I will work with Emily to set up daily video conference calls. That way Miranda and you will be able to work out any and all changes that may come up while you are at the different showings . I know a few of the designers are in the next month's issue." Andy looked own at her notes to make sure she hadn't left anything out.

Miranda and Nigel both turned to look at each other. They were both in shock. They couldn't believe that Andréa had gotten so much accomplished in such a short time.

"That way you can both take care of any changes before you make the final decisions about the upcoming issue before you leave London. I have also pulled a list of designers for you to check with that have maternity collections available ."

Andy finished looking at her notes and turned to look toward her stunned boss and Nigel smiling towards her but it looked more like a smirk and tried to figure out what she had forgotten .

* * *

><p>xoxoxooxo<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda didn't know what to think and she also knew that Nigel didn't either. Neither of them would have thought to bring Emily in to help him while he was in London . But it was the best and only option and at this point . Emily had taken care of everything in the past and next to Andréa ,she was the only other person that Miranda trusted to make sure everything was taken care of .<p>

Miranda turned and looked at Andréa with a smile .

" Thank You Andréa, you have gone above and beyond once again to keep everything running smoothly, ."

Miranda knew that Andréa would be a little shocked and embarrassed but she deserved to hear the truth. Miranda knew that no one else would have been able to do what she had in such a short frame of time for Nigel and the team going to London. She also realized that it might be time to have Andréa move on .

Miranda knew in her heart that she wasn't ready for her to leave. She just hoped that Andréa didn't come to her tell her she wanted to leave. She knew that she was going to need her .In the next few months there were going to be a lot of changes and she would need to keep Andrea close . Miranda just hoped that she could keep her with her until after the baby was born. Then Miranda would help Andréa move on to her dream job . But until then she planned to keep Andréa close to her.

Nigel and Miranda watched as Andy shifted in her seat and blushed. Andy was at a loss as what to say . She had never heard Miranda praise anyone for doing their job.

Nigel smiled and leaned over towards Andy and whispered in her ear ." I think you may have finally gotten that gold star after all, Six. I have worked with Miranda for twenty years and she has never complemented any one on their work." Nigel turned and gave her a look like, _I should know_ .He leaned in again . "She has never said anything like that to me ."

Miranda watched the emotion that flashed across Andréa's face as Nigel whispered in to ear . Miranda watched as she blushed a lovely shade of red. Miranda wanted to ask what he had said but thought better of it. sometimes it was better not to know. Nigel sat back in his chair with a smug look on his face .

Miranda couldn't have that .

" Nigel would you like to tell me why you changed the layout that I approved for new the Channel ad."

Miranda smiled when Nigel looked towards her in a panic. " I didn't make any changes to the new the Channel ad layout. I must have sent you the wrong file . I can have Serena e-mail you the correct one once I get back to Runway .

Miranda sat back in the hospital bed and nodded her head she was growing tired and she knew that Caroline and Cassidy would be coming in less than an hour . She knew she needed to try and get some rest . She had already had a very emotional day and she still had to tell her darlings that they were going to have a brother or sister in six month's- time .

" You can send the correct file to me in the morning. The twins and their father will be arriving in a hour. I am sure that neither Andréa or I will be will be getting any more work finished this evening . We both need to try and get a good night sleep .we will be going to a hotel until I decided wither to look for another town house or stay in my current home ."

Miranda sat back and closed her eyes .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxooxoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Nigel took the hint and stood. 'I will send you the correct file once I return to <span>Runway <span>and if you need anything please let me know and I will have it sent to you as well ."

Nigel looked at Andy and nodded for her to follow him out. "Miranda am going to borrow Six for a few minutes if that's okay with you? "

Miranda opened her eyes and looked at Nigel then at Andréa and nodded her head, "yes."

Andy stood and walked out of the door with Nigel but she could feel Miranda watching her as she left .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxooxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Nigel and Andy walked out of Miranda's room and past the security guard and turned to walk down the hall towards the bank of elevators. "So Six would you like to tell me why Miranda was so upset when I walked in to her room.?" Andy sighed. " Well I should have known that she would figure it out. But I didn't think she paid that much attention to what we say around her . But I was wrong ."<p>

Andy turned towards Nigel and smiled ." She figured out what we were saying on the phone . And I received my first glare from her in over a year. And it still scares the hell out of me."

Nigel had to stop, he was laughing so hard he had to lean against the wall ." no wonder she did that to me. She was paying me back . And it worked .I thought I was going to be fired for sure . She hasn't lost her touch when it comes to glaring at you. you start to think of the fast way to leave the country . You would think after twenty' years I would be used to it by now, but with Miranda I think she will always be able to make us all run for cover. It's a good way to keep us on our toes, so to speak ." Andy smiled and nodded her head . She Knew Nigel was right But she hoped she didn't have to be on the receiving end of that glare anytime soon .

Nigel stopped in front of the elevator, " Six , I must say you have done a wonderful job considering everything that has happened . We both know it took a lot for her to say it herself. That means she really likes you . I seem to remember when you thought she hated you."

Andy shrugged her shoulders ."I did .but I have learned from that. I didn't really know how the magazine worked. Once I took the time to learn just how much work Miranda really does for Runway in a day . I knew I needed to try and make her job easier by doing the small things that know no one else seem to think of. It has worked so far .

Nigel Nodded his head and looked down at his watch . " You may be right. I need to get back to Runway. Call me tomorrow after Miranda and the twins are settled in the hotel and we can go out for drinks ."

"Sure Nigel that sounds like a good plan, I will text you tomorrow ."

Andy waited for Nigel to step in to the elevator then she turned and started to walked back towards Miranda's room . Andy walked down the hall and back in to Miranda's room. As she pushed the door opened she found that Miranda fast asleep . Andy walked over to the couch and sat down and picked up the care sheet that the doctor given her earlier that morning and started to make notes . Andy knew that she needed to get a head start on checking into how she needed to help Miranda in the coming days .With a sigh she started to search the internet and made a note to ask the doctor a few thing when she had the time to call .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxooxoox<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom : DWP

Rating: R

parings: Miranda/Andy

Warnings: Domestic abuse/violence

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>Andy sat on the couch working on a list of things that would help her to get a head start on the things needed for Miranda's pregnancy. She had already written a list of things that Miranda couldn't have while she was pregnant . Andy knew she was going to have to put her foot down on some of those things. Andy also made a note to talk to Miranda house keeper about different recipes that she knew Miranda would eat. Andy also needed to talk Miranda's personal trainer to set up an exercise routine that her doctor had mention in the care sheet. Andy had to do a little more research about the kinds of foods that Miranda could have and should eat . She knew this was going to be a problem .because Miranda was a very picky eater. she would just have to get creative with putting things in her food that she would eat .Andy felt her phone vibrate in her lap. When Andy came back from talking to Nigel she set her phone so it would vibrate so it wouldn't wake Miranda from her nap. Andy looked at the text message .it was from Roy. They had just left the twin's father's house and they were on their way to the hospital. Andy looked at the time. She knew she needed to wake Miranda so that she could freshen up before the girls arrived. Andy walked over to Miranda's bed and watched as she slept. She was even more beautiful while she was sleeping. Miranda seemed to have a glow that you normally wouldn't get to see while she was awake .<p>

Andy sat down on the bed and carefully brushed the hair way from Miranda closed eyes . She knew that she needed to be careful and not startle Miranda when she tried to wake her. Andy slowly reached over and picked up Miranda hand and squeezed it and spoke very quietly.

" Miranda, I need you to wake up. I just received a text from Roy. The girls are on their way here." Andy looked down towards her hand when she felt Miranda squeezed it back. Andy looked up to see clear blue eyes looking back towards her and she smiled .

" Hello there ,did you rest well ?" Andy asked, once Miranda opened her eyes.

Miranda smiled it was wonderful to wakeup to Andréa sitting next to her. Miranda couldn't help but bring her other hand up and brush a piece of hair behind Andréa's ear. "Yes, I did thank you for asking . What time is it?" Andy looked down towards her phone." It is a little before six . I just received a text from Roy. The girls and their father are on their way to the hospital. I thought you might like to freshen up a bit before the girls and James get here. I am going to talk to the security guard and make sure they have the area clear for the girls. Once I know that they are a block away .I will go down and meet then and bring them up to the room."

Miranda sat up and reached over and picked up a glass of water. She nodded her head . " That sounds like a good idea .I should freshen up. If I know my girls, they won't want to leave and will try and talk me into letting them stay instead of going back to their father." Andy nodded her head and went over to the closet and grabbed a bag for Miranda and took it to the bathroom and sat it on the counter. As Andy walked back in to the room Andy noticed that Miranda seemed to be dizzy . " Miranda, are you okay ? " Andy walked over and slipped her arm around Miranda waist and helped her the rest of the way to the bathroom.

" Yes. I just got up too quickly. I should be fine once I stand up and start to walk. Thank you for your help . Miranda turned and kissed Andy on her cheek and walked in to the bathroom .

Andy watched as Miranda a walked in to the bathroom and closed the door .

* * *

><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX<p>

* * *

><p>Andy walked back over and sat down on the bed and took a deep breath . She couldn't believe Miranda had kissed her on the cheek . She sighed and closed her eyes .it had felt right to slip her arm around Miranda and hold her if only for a few minutes. She knew that she needed to be careful and not get use to holding Miranda like she had since the first night. But it felt right . Andy shook her head and moved over and sat back down on the couch and picked up her list and looked them over until Miranda was finished freshening up.<p>

Miranda walked over to the counter and unzipped the overnight bag and smiled. Andréa had brought her make –up and her cold creams from home. Miranda closed her eyes and sighed .she knew she was very lucky to have Andréa here with her. If it had been Emily she wouldn't have the things that Andrea had the foresight to bring . Andrea always seemed to know what she wanted even the small things. Miranda had started to notice the small thing that Andréa did on a daily basis to help make her private life and work life running smoothly. It was something that she had come to depend on . No other assistant had ever gone out of their way to help her like this and she knew that it would never happen again. She knew in her heart that Andréa was more than just an assistant to her. She was just beginning to see how much Andréa did for her and the twins outside of work.

Miranda turned and started to fill the sink with water. She reached over and set out the things she would need to use to wash her face and smiled when she looked in the bag and found her hair brush that had belonged to her mother. It was one of the few things that she had that belonged to her mother. She had taken it with her when she left home at the age of eighteen. And she hadn't spoken to her parents in twenty years. They knew that she had married and had children but they had never tried to get in touch with her. She was fine with that. They didn't like that she had turned her back on her family and her religion.

She wanted to make something of herself and she had. She had given her children a chance to do things that she wasn't able to do when she was a child. Miranda reached down and laid her hand on her stomach and she would give this child everything that it needed as well. She reached over and turned the water off and walked back over to overnight bag and found a soft cashmere shirt and a pair of soft cashmere jogging pants and a pair of slippers. Miranda turned and started to get ready .she knew her girls were on their way.

* * *

><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX<p>

* * *

><p>Andy sat back and closed her eye the last forty eight hours were starting to catch up with her. She hadn't gotten that much sleep with working on the itinerary for London and making sure that Miranda was getting the rest that she needed. Andy hoped that she could get some sleep after the twins and there father left. She had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be another long day. She was going to have to get Miranda and the twins settled and get their things from the town house. She would be more than ready to go out and have a few drinks with Nigel .then she could go home and fall into her bed and get some much needed sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOX<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda finished putting the final touches on her makeup and styling her hair and put her things back in her overnight bag and started back in to her room. She walked out of the bathroom and when she looked up she found Andrea lying back on the couch asleep. Miranda quietly opened the closet door and put her bag away and walked over and sat down next to Andréa and watched her sleep .<p>

Miranda knew that Andréa didn't have any idea of how truly beautiful she really was.

Miranda felt something vibrating next to her and she reached down and picked up Andréa phone. She read the text message it was from Roy. They were a block away from the hospital. Miranda reached over and took Andréa and spoke softly.

" Andréa , darling you need to wake up the twins are on the way ." Miranda watched as tired brown eyes opened and looked towards her. Miranda had to smile as she watched the emotions cross Andréa face

" Miranda I am so sorry I shouldn't have fallen asleep…"`

Miranda brought her hand up to stop Andy from saying anything else.

" Andréa, you don't need to apologize for falling asleep. I know you haven't had much sleep and I am sorry that I have been the cause of it ."

Miranda reached over and placed her finger on Andréa's lips to keep her from say something that she knew was wrong . " You know that I speak the truth ." Andy sat up straight and nodded her head. Miranda smiled. "The girls are almost here ." Andy stood and straitened her hair as best she could and started to walk towards the door. Andy turned smiled and said.

" Yes, darling" and walked out the door leaving behind a smiling Miranda . She shook her head Miranda hadn't thought Andréa heard her call her darling .

* * *

><p>XOXOXOXOOXOXOOX<p>

* * *

><p>Andy smiled all the way down the hallway as she stepped in to the elevator . She walked in and stood against the back wall and closed her eyes and let her mind wander back over the last few days . She didn't want to get her hopes up. But she may just get a chance to see if Miranda returned her feelings. She would just have to wait and see how the next few days played out . It could just be away for Miranda to cope by having someone there and she knew in her heart that she couldn't take it if she found out she was wrong.`<p>

Andy opened her eyes as she felt the elevator come to a stop and she looked up to make sure she was getting off on the right floor . Andy stepped off and turned to the left go out to the loading docks where the twins and there father would be waiting. Andy knew that no matter what her life was going to be anything but dull in the coming months. Andy pushed the large metal door open and looked out to find Miranda's silver Mercedes just coming to a stop in front of the door . Andy smiled . Yes, life really was going to interesting in the coming month.s

* * *

><p>XOXOXOXOXOOXO<p>

* * *

><p>Andy walked over towards the car and watched as twin red heads came running out of the car towards her. Andy stood and waited for them to reach her. They both threw their arms around her and hugged her tightly. Andy looked down and smiled as they both looked up towards her .<p>

"Hello munchkins. Did you have fun with you dad ?" they both nodded `their heads and hugged her tighter. "Well I know your mom is looking forward to seeing the both of you again ."

Andy looked up to find an older man walking towards her. It was the twin's father she had spoken with him a few time over the last few years.

" I see my girls have found you. They have been talking about you non- stop since they arrived at my home this morning ." Andy smiled and ruffled both of the twins' hair .

" So, you too have been talking about me have you ? "Cassidy looked over towards her dad with a look she knew was one of Miranda's .

"Yeah, we were telling dad how you saved us and helped mom." Andy smiled and looked at both of the girls . You helped your mom too . And she loves you very much ,now I think we should head back upstairs you know how she loves to be kept waiting ." Andy turned and extended her hand ." Hi I am Andy Sachs. Miranda's first assistant ."

James smiled he liked this young lady and he could even see why Miranda had her working for her. She was a breath of fresh air after the last first assistant and his girls liked her so that was surprising .

" I believe we have met before . My name is James Prescott . It is a pleasure to meet you ."Andy smiled, likewise . But if I know Miranda she will be sending me a text in the next few minutes to find out why we haven't returned to her room ." Then, right on cue Andy's phone chimed and they all laughed and started to walk back towards Miranda's room .

* * *

><p>XOXOXOXOOXOOXOOX<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom : DWP

Rating: R

parings: Miranda/Andy

Warnings: Domestic abuse/violence

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p>Andy and the twins and their father, James walked off the elevator and turned the corner and came to a stop in front of the security guard. Andy waved for them to go on in to the room. She needed to talk to the security guard about tomorrow and how they were planning on securing Miranda's hotel room. She wanted all of her bases covered. She didn't want to have any unexpected surprises. She knew that the press would stop at nothing to try and get a picture of Miranda .Andy also knew they would try and sneak in to Miranda's room posing as a waiter or someone from the cleaning staff. Andy had just finished talking with the security guard when the door to Miranda's room opened and Cassidy stuck her head out of the room. "Andy, mom wants to know what's taking you so long ."Andy smiled and walked over to Cassidy and pushed the door the rest of the way opened and ruffled her hair ."I was just talking to guard. I just wanted to make sure everything was in place for tomorrow morning when you guys go to the hotel ." Cassidy rolled her eyes .<p>

"Okay but hurry up ."

Andy had to laugh. " I was just getting ready come in to the room Munchkin ."

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders and turned and walked back in to the room and walked back over to Miranda's hospital bed and crawled over and snuggled next to her mom.

Andy walked in and smiled both of the twins had taken up there spots form earlier in the day. James was sitting In the chair next to the bed quietly talking to Miranda. Miranda looked towards Andréa and raised a very elegant eye brow . Asking the question, "Really Andréa, must you always keep me waiting?" Andy just smiled and shook her head and walked over to the couch. Andy pulled out her phone and sent a text to make sure that Miranda's dinner would be ready . Andy knew she needed to leave in about fifteen minutes to go and pick it up.

Once Andy was finished she turned to see everyone looking at her. Andy smiled and watched as Caroline gave her the priestly glare. Andy looked at Miranda with a confused expression on her face. She watched as Miranda rolled her eyes and spoke in an amused voice ." Andrea , why are you sitting over there? Come sit next to me. " Andy watched as Miranda gestured for her to sit it the seat closest to her hospital bed.

Andy stood form the couch and walked over to the chair and sat down and waited. Andy knew that Miranda was going to tell the twins about the baby. She just hoped they took the news better then Nigel had. Andy looked at Miranda and then turned to James and said "hello again." James laughed and sat back in his seat. He could tell that his ex-wife was going to say something, he had a feeling his girls weren't going to like it. James watched as Miranda sat up straight and kissed both of her girls on top of their foreheads and gave them a light squeeze

"Mommy has some that she needs to tell you." Miranda waited until Caroline and Cassidy sat back and they both turned to look up towards her .

James and Andy both watched as Miranda took a deep breath and looked at both of her precious babies. They could see so many different emotions in Miranda's eyes. They could see fear, hope and joy. James sat forward ready to grab one of the girls if it was something bad. They wouldn't react well to it after all they did take after their mother. James knew that Miranda hated surprises .

Miranda reached over and brushed the hair away from both of her girls faces and spoke very quiet yet shaky voice .

" Mommy found out this morning that you our going to have a little brother or sister in six months ." Miranda looked between her daughters and could tell they were both in shock. Cassidy looked up toward her mom and smiled

. " Cool, this means I have someone else to boss around when I get older." Miranda smiled and leaned forward and kissed Cassidy on her forehead and turned to look towards her other daughter.

Miranda watch as the first tear started to fall from her baby's eyes and felt her pull away.

Miranda tried to reach for her youngest. But Caroline pulled away from her and climbed off the bed and started to back away towards the door. James sat back in his chair in shock. He couldn't believe his ex-wife was pregnant. Andy stood from her chair she knew Caroline wasn't going to take it well. She had asked the guard to have a few extra people on the floor just in case one of the girls ran from the room after finding out about the baby.

Caroline backed up until she reached the door and with tears falling down her checks she reached back and opened the door and spoke through her tears.

" I hate you . You just want to have another baby. so you can replace us ." the room grew deathly quiet as they all watch in slow motion as Caroline turned and ran from the room .

Andy was almost to the door when she stop and turned back to look towards Miranda. Andy turned to see Miranda in tears and James moving to try and comfort her. Andy was torn as to whether she should stay or go after Caroline. Andy looked in to Miranda eyes and saw the hurt and pain that showed in her stormy blue eyes. That was all it took for Andy to turn and run down the hall after Caroline. Andy hated to see such pain in Miranda's eyes

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxooxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy ran past the nurse's station and stood In the middle of the hallway. Andy looked down both hallways but couldn't see anyone. Andy turned around and ran back to the nurse's station. When she came around the corner she looked up to see a security guard standing at the nurse's station .The guard looked up when he heard someone come running around the corner. The guard walked over to Andy.<p>

"Ma'am, she is the conference room at the end of the hall. We have a security guard watching the door." Andy stood up straight and took a deep breath and followed the guard down the hall towards the conference room .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxooxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy stood in front of the door. She knew that Caroline was in shock and didn't mean what she said to her mother. Andy also knew that it was ripping Miranda's heart out. She loved her girls and would do anything to protect them. Andy remembered the day her parents told her that she was going to have a baby sister. Andy sighed she had reacted just like Caroline had when she heard that her parents were going to have another child. The only difference was Andy had been an only child for so many years. Andy pushed the door open and walked in and shut the door quietly behind her. Andy walked over and knelt next Caroline. She sat next to Caroline on the floor and waited for her to look in her direction. Andy listened to her cry softly. Caroline looked up toward Andy with tears still falling from her eyes. Andy reached out and took Caroline's hand in to hers.<p>

Andy reached over and brushed Caroline's hair behind her ear. "Hey munchkin ." Caroline tried To turn away from Andy. Andy stopped her and pulled her in to her lap. " Shh, It will be ok. Your mom knows that you don't hate her" Caroline raised her head and looked in to Andy eyes and found nothing but the truth . Caroline spoke In a whispered voice.

"Mom will send me to live with dad." Andy pulled her in to a hug. "Sweetheart, you and I both know your mom would never do that . She loves you and your sister so much . And I know your mom would never try and replace you or your sister with another child ." Andy watched as Caroline started to cry once again. Andy started to rub soothing circles on Caroline's back.

" Sweet heart you aren't the first person to be told that they are going to have a new brother or little sister. I was just about your age when my parents told me I was going to have a little sister." Andy watched as Caroline raised her head and looked up towards her. Andy heard her sniffle. " what happened ?" Andy smiled and let her snuggle in to her." Well to tell you the truth. I did the same thing that you have just did to your mom . The only difference being I ran all the way over to my grandparents." Caroline wiped her tears away.

"What happened then ?"

Andy hugged her. My Nana called and told my mom and dad that I was at their house and they would bring me home In the morning . They took me home the next morning and I apologized to the both of my parents for saying that I hated them . I was hurt ,I was the only child. So mom having a baby scared me. I thought they didn't love me." Andy could tell that Caroline was trying to work out how she was going to apologize to her mom. " Sweetheart, why don't we get up and go to the bathroom down the hall and wash up. Then we can go and see you mom."

Caroline nodded her head and started to stand. Once Andy and Caroline stood up they both looked up to see Miranda standing by the door with tears in her eyes.

Caroline reached for Andy's hand and they both walked over towards Miranda . Miranda opened her arms and Caroline ran to her mom and hugged her tightly. Miranda looked into Andréa's eyes and mouthed, "thank you."

Andy started to walk past Miranda and Caroline but Miranda grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Caroline put her arm around Andy hugged her. Miranda reached up and pulled Andy towards her and kissed her. It was soft and all too brief for Andy's liking. Andy looked in to Miranda's eyes and she could see they had a lot to talk about. Andy stood back and cleared her throat. "Well ladies. I think we need to get back to your room." Miranda nodded her head never taking her eyes off Andréa .Caroline pulled out of the hug and took her mom's hand and looked up towards her and smiled. " Mommy, I am sorry I said I hated you ." Miranda reached down cupped Caroline's face. " I know darling. I am sorry that I surprised you and your sister with the news and Andréa is right. I would never try and replace you or your sister. I love you both. You and your sister are my precious angels and nothing can ever change that. Miranda leaned down and kissed Caroline. Andy opened the door to the conference room and walked back toward Miranda's hospital room.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxooxoox<p>

* * *

><p>James walked over and hugged Caroline when she walked back in to the room with her mother and Andy. Cassidy walked over and stood next to Andy and her mother. James pulled his baby girl in to the lap and hugged her tightly.<p>

" Caroline, your mother and I love the both of you . And neither of us would try and have another child to replace either of you girls . You are very special to us." Caroline and Cassidy both started to cry. Andy pushed Cassidy in the direction of her dad and took Miranda's hand and walked her back over to her hospital bed to help her get settled .

Once Andy helped Miranda get settled. Miranda took Andy's hand in to hers and laced there finger together and watched her daughters talk to their father. James was a wonderful father. It was his cheating that broke their marriage up after the twins were born.

It was a hard time for Miranda. But she made it though that divorce and raising the twins alone. Miranda turned and looked in to Andréa's chocolate eye and knew that this time she wouldn't have to go thought it alone .she would have help. They all sat in silence until they heard a sound coming from Andy cell phone. Andy looked down and smiled .

" Sorry guys. but I need to leave in a few minutes .I have to go and pick up your mom's dinner. Miranda squeezed Andy's hand and let it go .Miranda watched as her two girls crawled back in and snuggled next to her.

James looked at Miranda and then Andy and knew that there was more going on. He knew that Miranda had been hurt in the past when it came to matters of the heart. And that he had been the cause for that heart ache. He just hoped that if he was right Miranda may just find happiness with the young lady leaving to pick up Miranda's dinner.

James could see the love shinning in both of their eyes. James sat back and smiled from the looks he was seeing .They had both just come to terms with it . He knew it was going to be a long hard road for them both. But he had a feeling that this time it would last. James watched as Andy walked to the door and turned back and waved to his girls and then watched as Andy looked in to Miranda's eyes. He had to smile. The future was definitely going to be very interesting .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom : DWP

Rating: R

parings: Miranda/Andy

Warnings: Domestic abuse/violence

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>Andy stepped out of the sliver Mercedes and reached back in to the car and pick up the small cooler that she borrowed from the restaurant to help keep Miranda's food hot. Andy looked down to see the time on her phone .She was late because of the traffic. Andy had already gotten a text from Miranda. Andy knew Miranda was still a little on edge and wanted her to stay close to her .Andy did have some good news to tell Miranda. Stephen was denied bond and would be staying in jail until they went to trial. Andy knew that would be one less worry for Miranda . Andy closed the car door and watched as a security guard walked up to her and helped her get through hordes of press that had gathered at the front of the hospital. It had just been reported that Stephen would remain in jail until they went to trial. Andy kept her head down to try and keep from being blinded by the flashes from the camera's . The guards helped Andy get in to the lobby.<p>

Where she was met by one of Miranda's private security guards.

" Ma'am . We ran into a small problem. And from now on we think it would be best if you have a guard with you when you enter or leave Mrs. Priestly's room." Andy and the guard walked over to the elevator's and waited for a empty one to return .

Andy knew she needed to wait until they were in the elevator to ask what had happened .

Andy nodded her head and waited.

The elevator arrived and Andy and the security guard stepped in. Andy turned and looked towards the security

" What is the small problem that you ran into? "

The guard looked at Andy and spoke. " Ma'am we had a gentleman come in to the hospital demanding to speak with you . he made his way past the hospital security and tried to force his way in to Mrs. Priestly's hospital room . He was stopped at the nurse's station "

Andy stood in the elevator in shock. " What is the man's name that you have in custody ?"

The security guard spoke in to a small microphone on his shirt sleeve. " His name is Nate cooper Ma'am."

Andy shook her head . She couldn't believe that after two years Nate would come to the hospital and made a scene. Especially after he left her while she was in Paris and didn't bother to call or E-mail her in the last two years .

Andy took a deep breath and looked at the guard . "Where is Nate being held?"

the guard spoke in to his microphone. " Ma'am he is being held in a conference room on Mrs. Priestly's floor."

Andy closed her eyes she hoped Miranda hadn't heard or seen Nate making a fool out of himself . Andy spoke quietly ." Has anyone told Mrs. Priestly about the unwanted guest?"

The guard shook his head no. " No , Ma'am we thought it best to wait and speak with you before the police were brought in on this . He assaulted one of the hospital security guards and they will be pressing charges against him . We asked them to wait until you return so you would have a heads up on what had taken place ."

Andy smiled ."Thank you for telling me. Would it be possible to speak with Mr. Cooper.?" .

The guard nodded his head . "Yes Ma'am I can take you to him."

Andy and the security guard stepped out of the elevator and turned to the left walked away from Miranda's room and walked past the nurse station and in to a small conference room .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxoxooxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy handed the security guard the cooler and reached down and opened the door. Andy walked in and shut the door behind her. Nate was standing with his back to her looking out over the city. Andy nodded to the security guard that was in the room with them.<p>

Andy walked over to the end of the table and spoke

" Nate, what the hell are you doing here? You haven't wanted to talk to me in two years. So why would you come back to New York now?"did you think I would fall in to your arms and forget you walked out on me."

Andy watched as Nate turned around started to smiled and tried to walk over closer to her but the guard stopped him and Nate shrugged the security guard off of him .

" Andy, baby. I was so worried about you. After I saw on the news that you were involved with the mess with the dragon lady. I am sorry for the way I left. I love you and I want us to get back to together and you could come to Boston and work for a newspaper in Boston. "

Andy shook her head and really looked at Nate. she couldn't even remember why she found had him so attractive. They had started to change even before they moved to New York. She had just been so young that she hadn't noticed until she started to work a Runway .

Andy sighed and shook her head .

" Nate. I am not your baby nor will I never be. You chose to end our relationship and move to Boston . I came back from Paris to find you gone. Along with half of my furniture, that I bought. I thinks it funny that you would come here and make a scene. Do you even realize that you will most likely be going to jail for assault and battery. And if you think I am going to help you are sadly mistaken.

Andy stood and watched as Nate grew angry. She had waited two years to say her peace. Nate had taken her friends and family with him when he left and made her look like a fool.

"We all make our own choices and you made yours . Forget you even know me. I have moved on and I had hoped you had as well. Also don't even think about going to the press . By the time you are bailed out of jail. I will have already talked to the police and I will have talked to Miranda's PR firm and they be working on the fallout from the press. don't make this any harder on yourself then it already is. Have a nice life Nate."

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxooxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy turned around and walked out of the conference room and picked up the cooler from the security guard and started toward Miranda's room .<p>

Andy knew she would have to tell Miranda about Nate .but she would wait until after the girls and James left. Andy wanted to make sure Miranda had her dinner before she brought it up . Andy had a feeling Nate was going to find out why they call Miranda, the Dragon lady.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxooxooxox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy walked up to Miranda hospital room door and stopped when she heard laughter coming from the room. Andy had to smile it was good to hear Miranda laugh after all the last few days. Andy knocked on the door and she heard a quiet come in . Andy pushed the door opened and found that Miranda sitting in the recliner looking at a sketch pad that belonged to one of the twins. Andy watched as she looked up and searched Andy's eyes . Miranda sat the sketch pad down and gestured for Andy to come and sit down In the chair next to her .<p>

" Andréa, is something wrong ?"

Andy shook her head no and watched as Miranda tilted her head and looked into her eyes . Andy knew she couldn't lie to Miranda .but she didn't want to bring it up in front of James and the girls .

Andy lifted the cooler and showed Miranda that she had brought dinner.

" No, everything is fine. I got a phone call from you attorney while I was out. Stephen was denied bond and will remain in jail until he goes to trial .Your attorney said he would call and talk to you tomorrow after you were settled in the hotel."

Andy stood up and walked over and ruffled both of the girls hair as she went over to get the rollaway table so she could get Miranda's dinner ready .Andy rolled the table in front of Miranda and smiled .

Miranda reached forward and pulled Andy towards her. " You will tell me the truth once the girls leave."

Andy nodded her head and reached down and opened the cooler. Andy took out a small salad and a bowl of tomato soup that Miranda liked and a crystal glass for Miranda's favorite mineral water Pellegrino. Andy turned and grabbed the ice container but found it was empty .

" Hey girls would you like to take a walk with me . I need to go and get your mom some more ice . We can stop and pick you both up a couple bottles of juice ."

Andy and both of the girls turned to see if Miranda said she was ok with it. They watched her nod her head and they stood and walked out of the room .

* * *

><p>xoxoxooxoxooxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>James looked at Miranda .<p>

" What's wrong ?"

Miranda shook her head and looked down towards her salad .

" I don't know, but I will find out after you take the girls home. When I asked Andréa if there was something wrong she lied to me. I have a feeling she didn't want the girls to know something ."

James sat back in his seat " Are you going to try and have a relationship with her ?"

James watched as Miranda expression changed and she became the Dragon lady.

" Miranda stop. I am happy for you, but you and I both know that with everything already going on it is going to be hard and she does work for you. You need to be careful and I will help you as best I can . Andy has two things going for her. Our girls like her and she can stand up to you and lie and she knows you won't let her get away with it."

Miranda sat back and closed her eyes ." I know, she has never lied to me before tonight and I just don't want her to feel that she has to hide anything from me. We both know it would end badly."

James nodded his head in agreement that was another reasons for their divorce . He had told to may lies and they snow balled in the end .

" I am sure she has a good reason for it . She cares for you I can see that much and I have only been in the same room with her for less than an hour ."

Miranda took of the cover for the soup and smiled .

" ahh , now I understand why it took her long to return .she went to get my favorite tomato soup. She knows me so well.'

Miranda turned and looked towards James.

* * *

><p>xoxoxooxoxoxooox<p>

* * *

><p>" In the next few months there are going to major changes at Runway as well as at Elias &amp; Clarke. I will need Andréa now more than ever. I am promoting Nigel to Editor and Chief of <span>Runway<span> and the board has asked me to take Irv's place. I will be in a place to help Andréa move on to whatever it is she wishes to do . I would like to keep her with me until after the baby is born . But if she wishes to leave before then I will not stop her. "

James sat back and took a good look at his ex-wife . " I can't believe it. You really are in love with her. You would let her walk away from you. Even knowing it would hurt you ."

Miranda closed her eyes. " Yes, I think I have been in love with her since she walked in to my office."

James smiled " How long has she worked for you ?"

Miranda opened her eyes and looked him in his eyes

"Two years , she was with someone when she started working for me I believe he was a cook. He walked out on her after she returned from Paris . We both had a major change during that time . I was hit with the divorce and Irv was trying to take Runway away from me. I don't know what I would have done if Andréa hadn't been there . I thought I should work on my marriage to Stephen .but after a month I knew I made a mistake. Then as you know everything just took on a life of its own ."

James nodded his head in agreement. He had watched and had seen what was going on . It was a train wreck waiting to happen. James looked down at the time and knew he needed to leave soon to get the girls ready for bed .The last few day had been hard on them .

" When Andy gets back with the girls I think we had better leave . I know they will be excited tomorrow to know you will be out of the hospital ."

Miranda nodded her head ." I will be happy to get out of here as well .you know how I hate hospital's ."

" Yes I remember what it was like when the twins were born . They let you go home early." James laughed .

Miranda glared at him but had to smile .

* * *

><p>xxoxooxoxooxoxooox<p>

* * *

><p>They both turned when they heard the door open and in walked Andréa and the twins.<p>

James stood and walked over to Caroline and Cassidy.

" Girls I know you have enjoyed your time with you mom, but we need to be going .you will see her and Andréa after you are settled in the hotel .

Caroline looked over to see her mother watching them. She wanted to stay but she could tell her mother was tired. Caroline looked at Cassidy they both knew there mom need to get her rest .and that Andy would take care of their mom. They both walked over and gave their mom a kiss and a hug and did the same with Andy. they turned and wait for their dad.

James smiled that was the first time his girls hadn't put up a fight to stay with their mother.  
>" Well, we will tell you ladies good night and we will see you both in the morning."<p>

Miranda watched as her ex-husband and children walked out of the room and the door shut she turned to Andréa and asked ,

" Will you please tell me why you stood in front of me and lied to my face ?'

Andy just took a deep breath and took the seat next to Miranda.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom : DWP

Rating: R

parings: Miranda/Andy

Warnings: Domestic abuse/violence

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

* * *

><p>Andy sat down in the chair next to Miranda. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Andy opened her eyes and turned to face Miranda. Andy looked in to Miranda 's stormy blue gray eyes. Andy reached over and took Miranda's hand in to hers.<p>

" When I returned to the hospital, a security guard walked up to me and told me that there was small problem. The security guard then told me that someone had come in to the hospital asking to speak to me. I asked the guard the name of the person. I then learned that person was my ex -boyfriend Nate copper ."

Andy watched as Miranda stiffened at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name. Andy let go of Miranda hand and stood from her chair and walked over to the window.

"The guard also told me that Nate assaulted a hospital security guard after they refused to let him enter your room . The guard said the hospital administrator was planning on pressing charges against Nate. they were just waiting until I returned. They thought it would be best to wait and until I returned. So I would know what was happening. That way I could contact your PR firm before the press got wind of it."

Miranda stood from her seat and walked over and wrapped her arms around Andréa waist ."What happened next Darling ?"

Andy took a deep breath and continued.

" I went into the conference room where they were holding Nate. I manly wanted to asked him why he came here . He actually thought I would just drop everything and go back to Boston with him. After tonight I can't even see why I was ever with him ."

Miranda stepped back and turned Andy around so she was facing her. Miranda reached up and cupped Andréa's face .

" Darling , He was probably thinking he could come back in to your life at a time when you would be scared. He hopped to come in and be your knight in shining armor and save you from the evil Dragon lady."

Andy tried to speak but Miranda leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips . Miranda could feel Andréa's arms slide around her waist .Miranda broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together.

" Darling , you know that I am right . He thought you would drop everything and run in to his waiting arms . He hasn't seen the changes and the strides that you have made in the last two years. You are a beautiful woman .he would be a fool to not at least try and win you back."

Andy snuggled in to Miranda arms and sighed contently.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxooxox<p>

* * *

><p>" yeah , I guess you're right. I have gone through a lot of changes in the last two years . That is probably the biggest reason for our break up .We really started to grow apart after we moved to New York, we both wanted two different things. I was growing up and he was still acting like we were still in collage. He wanted to go out with our friend to clubs and sit around all day and watch the food network .<p>

Andy sighed and rested her head on Miranda shoulder

" I had a feeling that Nate would be gone when I returned from Paris . I guess what really surprised me in the end was that Nate turned my best friend's against me. They chose him over me. Even my parents blamed me for the break up. They thought that Nate and I would have gotten married after we graduated from college and moved to New York. My mother told me we should marry and start having children. I tried to tell my family that I wanted a career. But they just wanted me to be like my younger sister Alex. Once Alex finished college She married her highs school sweet heart and started having children and she move back to Ohio so she could be closer to my parents."

Miranda smiled and hugged Andy closer to her .

" Darling , I don't want you to worry about that cook boy. If he bothers you again, I will make sure he never works in the food industry again. Sometimes it is hard for parents to realize that you want more out of life . That is something we all want ."

Miranda leaned in and kissed Andy on the forehead .

'' Also my darling Andrea, I never want you to feel that you have to keep things from me. I would like for our relationship to be built on honesty and I want us to both tell each other the truth. I have had too many half-truths and lies in my pass relationships. I understand why you lied to me. If something like that should happen again. just promise me you will tell me later. I want to be able to trust you. I haven't been able to do that with my past relationships . And we both know how they ended . "

Andy pulled back and brushed Miranda hair behind her ear.

" I agree with you. I am sorry that I lied to you. I can promise you that I will never lie to you again. I just didn't want the girls to find out that Nate was here. I am just glad he wasn't able to get in to your room. Nate started to really change Towards the end of our relationship. He started staying out all night And when he finally home he smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. I knew then that we were going to break up. It was only a matter of time .

Andy reached up and brushed her finger down Miranda a neck.

" As much as I like you holding me. You really should eat your dinner. I need to check for any last minute e-mails from Emily and Nigel. I also want to check with security. Then we both need to get ready for bed. It's getting late ."

Miranda leaned in and kissed Andy one last time. Miranda walked over and took her seat and started to eat her dinner .

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy sat on the couch looking through her E-mail while Miranda finished getting ready for bed .Andy checked with security while Miranda finished her dinner.<p>

Andy was told by the hospital administrator that Nate was arrested and taken to the police station. Andy then found out that Nate was going charged with assault and battery, disorderly conduct and disturbing the peace. Nate would be going before a judge in the morning. Andy shut her computer down and put it away. Andy then stood up and walked over to look out the window.

Andy stood in front if the window and watched the lights in the distance.

Andy knew that Miranda really cared for her and that they still need to sit down and talk about their future relationship. Andy closed her eye and thought about the future. She could see one that had Miranda and the twins in it as well as the new baby. Andy smiled. She couldn't wait to see Miranda holding a baby in her arms. But Andy shook her head. she knew any thoughts of the future would have to wait until after things stated to get back to normal. Well as normal as life with Miranda could get at this point.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxooxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy turned around when she heard the bathroom door open. Miranda stood leaning against the doorway looking over towards her. Andy smiled and walked over towards Miranda.<p>

Andy stood in front of Miranda and took her hand and let her finger tips run down Miranda's check and down her throat coming to rest on her shoulder.

" You're beautiful." Miranda blushed and made to walk past Andy. Andy reached out and took Miranda's hand and pulled her closer and brought her hand up and cupped Miranda face.

"You are beautiful and don't let anyone tell you that you aren't ." Andy moved her hand so it was combing through Miranda hair.

" You are even more beautiful without your makeup."

Andy started to pull Miranda's head closer to her and kissed her lightly letting Miranda set the pace of their kiss. Andy felt Miranda starting to deepen the kiss. Miranda brought her hand up and ran her finger through Andy's long dark hair and pull her closer to her body. Miranda let her hands run down Andréa side and come to rest on her hip. Miranda pulled away and looked in to Andréa's dark eyes and smiled,

" Darling , I would love to continue this, but you should get ready for bed . I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a very long day ."

Andy nodded her head and kissed Miranda one last time before she turned and walked into

the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxooxoxooxox<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda watched as Andréa walked in to the bathroom. Miranda waited until Andréa shut the bathroom door before she moved over to her hospital bed. Miranda reached down and picked her blackberry up from the night stand. Miranda pressed the speed dial number six on her cell and waited for the call to connect. once Miranda heard the sound of the phone being answered she said.<p>

"I would like you to look in Nate cooper's background . Also make sure he spends the next few days in jail. that's all."

Miranda ended the call and sat back with a smile on her face. She wasn't going to let that cook boy get away with hurting her Andréa .

* * *

><p>xoxoxooxoxooxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy turned the light out in the bathroom and opened the door and looked over to find Miranda laying in her hospital bed with her eyes closed .Andy walked back in too the room and shut the bathroom door. Andy walked over to the couch and sat her bag down next to the couch .<p>

Andy stood watching Miranda sleep. It was a rare thing to see her so relaxed and so at ease. Andy moved over and sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket over towards her and started to get comfortable. Andy watched the deep even breath and felt her eyes starting to grow heavy when she heard Miranda soft voice.

" Andréa."

Andy sat up and looked over towards Miranda's bed . Andy watched as Miranda turned on her side and held her hand out towards her . Andy stood from the couch and brought the blanket with her and stood next to Miranda's bed . Miranda pulled the covers back and gestured for Andy to lay next to her.

" Miranda are you sure you want me to sleep with you ? What if someone comes in and see us? They could go to the press ."

Miranda sighed

" Andréa, that will not happen .I have known the hospital administrator for the last twenty years. Devon knows that it is in his best interest to only let his most trusted workers come in to my room. Now will you please get in bed ."

Andy snapped out of her stupor and walked over and slipped into bed. Miranda snuggled close to Andy and rested her head on Andy shoulder. Miranda brought her hand up and placed it on Andy stomach.

Andy closed her eyes as she felt Miranda getting comfortable .she could feel the warmth coming from Miranda . Andy could pick up a slight sent of vanilla and lavender coming from Miranda . Andy brought her arm and round and pulled Miranda closer to her body.

Andy closed her eyes, she could feel Miranda relax and her breathing starting to even out. Andy brought her other hand up and brushed Miranda hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead softly. Andy didn't know what the future held for them but she was going to do everything in her power to make it possible for them to have one together as a family .

* * *

><p>x0x0x0x0x00x0x00x<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.  
>Fandom : DWP<br>Rating: R  
>parings: MirandaAndy  
>Warnings: Domestic abuseviolence

* * *

><p>AN I hope y'all enjoy this chapter . I am sorry it has taken me so long to update but I had a family emergency. So there will be updates in the coming weeks .J

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 <p>

Andy reached in to the closet and pulled Miranda's bags out and set them by the door. everything was packed Andy was just waiting for Roy to come and take there luggage down to the car . Andy had to smile wakening up this morning with Miranda in her arms felt like heaven. Miranda didn't move once during the night. Andy had to admit she hadn't slept that well in over a year. Andy knew she could get use to waking up with Miranda in her arms. Andy shook her head at those thoughts and walked in to the bathroom. Andy took one last look around. She wanted to double checked and make sure Miranda hadn't forgotten anything. Andy then turned and walked out of the bathroom and over to the couch. Andy packed her laptop and put her chargers away. Andy walked over to check the night stands by Miranda hospital bed. Andy opened each drawer and looked inside to make sure there was nothing left behind.

Andy smiled when she found the gifts the twins bought there mom. Andy picked up the gifts from the girls and put then by Miranda's briefcase. Andy picked up the single red rose that she bought Miranda on the first day. Miranda had picked it up and thanked her for the rose after the police officers left .

Andy turned around when she heard a knock on the door. Roy was standing behind her.

" good morning Roy. I have everything packed .I was just double checking to make sure I haven't forgotten anything ."

" Good morning Andy." Roy nodded his head and reached down and picked up Miranda's luggage .

Andy smiled .Roy was the quiet type. He did his job and did what was ask of him. They had talked a few times over the last two years.

" we should be ready to leave in about twenty minutes . Miranda went to speak with the hospital administrator. She said we would leave once she returned ."

Roy nodded his head and left with a security guard to take Miranda's luggage to the car.

Andy walked over and packed Miranda's laptop and looked around the hospital room one last time. some much had happened in the last two today's. Andy knew Miranda was ready to leave the hospital and spend time with Caroline and Cassidy.

Andy still need to talk to Nigel about the last minute changes to the schedule. it never seem to end but Andy was glad that she had the distractions. She hadn't really stopped to think about how all of this was going to affect her. Andy sighed and sat down on the bed and closed her eyes. Her ex- boyfriend was in jail. She had a fight with her mother. Andy knew her mother would call again to try and make her see reason. she always did . Andy stood and grabbed her messenger bag and Miranda's briefcase and sat them in the chair closet to the door.

Now all that was left was for Andy to talk to the security firm and make sure everything is in place.

* * *

><p>xoxoxooxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda walked down the hallway that lead to Dr Devon Carmichael office. Miranda wanted to speak with the hospital administrator before she left the hospital. Miranda meet Devon and his partner Brandon King twenty years at a function after she became editor and chef of RUNWAY. Devon's partner Brandon was a designer that Miranda has featured in RUNWAY. Miranda owns several of his pieces. Miranda stop in front of Devon's door and knocked . Miranda heard a quiet come in.<p>

Miranda reached for the door handle and walked in to Devon's office and stood in front of his desk . She had to smile he was so engrosses in his work he didn't even look up.

Devon was looking over charts and used his pin to point to a empty place on his desk.

" just leave the files over there .I will get to them this afternoon."

Miranda cleared her throat.

" Devon , I hope I am not disturbing you."

Devon head snapped up and his mouth dropped open. Miranda watched as Devon stood from his chair and walked around his desk .

Devon walked over and took Miranda's hand .

" Miranda , you know you can disturb me any time. If Brandon found out I refused to see you or speak with you. he would change the locks on our apartment and make me stay at the hospital indefinitely."

Miranda squeezed his hand.

" Devon, I know you are busy. You have a hospital to run .I wouldn't be upset with you if you couldn't speak with me. I would also speak with Brandon and make sure he understood I wasn't upset. I wanted to come down and thank you for making sure my stay was quiet and that the press was keep away from my family. "

Devon gestured for Miranda to have a seat in front of his desk.

" Miranda , I am afraid I can't take credit this time. The young lady that stayed with you took care of everything. She had your personally security team work with the my security chief. I haven't had a signal problem, other then the young man the came in to the hospital last night."

Miranda nodded her head .

" yes , Andréa told me about that problem . She said the young man was going to jail ."

Devon nodded his head and sat back and really looked at Miranda .Miranda looked rested. He also knew from her chart that she was pregnant. He hoped she could keep her stress level down .Devon had called in a few favors to get Miranda the best OBGYN in new York. Devon was curious about the young lady that stayed with Miranda. Devon knew the young lady was Miranda's first assistant.

Devon was also inform by the overnight nurse that they had slept in the same hospital bed . He made it known to everyone that came in to contact with Miranda .that if they spoke to anyone about what went on in Miranda's hospital room. they would lose there jobs .

Devon know understood why Miranda came to his office and he wanted to put her mind at ease .

" Miranda , I want you to know that nothing will be said to the press. I have already made my people aware of what will happen if anything is leaked to the press. I will handle it. You have my word ."

Miranda nodded her head. She knew Devon would take care of everything. Miranda stood from her chair and offered her hand to Devon.

" I should be going. my daughters will be meeting me at the hotel. I will have Andréa call you if there is a problem. "

Devon nodded his head and stood and held out his arm . " I will walk you back to your room. "

Miranda smiled and slipped her arm through Devon's. they walked out Devon's office and started down the and Miranda stepped into the elevator. Devon reached forward and pushed the button for Miranda floor.

* * *

><p>xoxoxooxox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy had just finished talking to the head of security when she heard the sound of Miranda's Prada heels on the marble floor. Andy turned around to see Miranda and the hospital administrator walking towards Miranda's room. Andy had to smile Miranda was beautiful. Miranda and Dr Carmichael came to a stop in front of Andy. Andy smiled and held out her hand .<p>

" Hi , I am Andy sachs . I am Miranda first assistant. I am sorry I didn't get to speak with you yesterday after the incident with Nate."

Devon smiled this young lady was very different. She wasn't like Miranda past assistants. she was nice and well mannered .

" It nice to meet you. that quite all right. the matter was under control. I was happy to have the added security in the hospital. it makes my job as well was my co works jobs easier when things are taken care of quietly ."

Andy smiled.

" I just wanted to make sure that the press was kept way from Miranda's family."

Andy turned and looked it Miranda blue eyes. She could see the the emotions that where close to the surface . She knew they would talk about things in the coming day's.

Devon looked at Andy and then turned towards Miranda. He couldn't wait to tell Brandon someone had finally tamed the dragon and from the looks of it she wanted to be tamed.

Devon broke the moment for there own good.

" If you too beautiful lady's will excuse me I need to go and talk to my staff ."

Miranda and Andy both turned towards him. Andy held out her hand. " Dr. Carmichael. Thank you for all of you help ."

Devon smiled . " Andy it was my pleaser. If you or Miranda need anything please feel free to give me a call ."

Andy nodded her head and watched as Devon turned and started to walk down the hallway towards the nurses station. Miranda walked past Andy and tilted her head indicating that she wanted Andy to follow her in to the room. Andy walked in behind Miranda and shut the door.

Miranda turned around and stood in front of Andréa. Miranda brought her hands up and cup Andy's face .Miranda leaned forward slowly and kissed Andy softly. Andy slipped her arms around Miranda waist and pulled Miranda closer to her body. Andy broke the kiss and rest her forehead against Miranda's .

" Are you ready to leave ? Roy took your luggage down to the car ."

Miranda rested her head on Andy shoulder. " yes, I am ready to leave. James and the girls will be meeting us at the hotel. I know the press will be waiting for us when we arrive ."

Andy brought her hand up and brushed Miranda hair behind her ear.

" I talked to the hotel manager and your security team . they have set up barriers and the hotel manager is going to keep the press and reporters out of the lobby. we will have a security teem with us. I also made sure that Caroline and Cassidy have a security team waiting at there fathers. Caroline and Cassidy will be escorted through a side entrance of the hotel. "

Miranda pulled back and looked in to Andréa eyes. she could see the love that had been hidden from her for so long.

" darling , thank you for everything you have done. I honestly couldn't have made it through all of this with out your help. I would like you to have dinner with the girls and I this evening."

Andy smiled.

" I would love to have dinner with you and the girls. I know we have a lot to talk about . But I want you to know. I will do everything in my power to keep you and the girls safe ."

Miranda pulled Andy to her and kissed softly. Miranda pulled back and looked in to Andréa darkened eye.

" I know you will darling and I will do the same thing for you . I also know that you and I have to figure out how we are going to make this relationship work. We will work on that in the coming week. ."

Andy knew they would have to very discrete while at work and while in the public. She was willing to do what ever it took to help keep Miranda happy and stress free in the coming months .

" I think you are right. But we can talk about everything later. we should get our things together and make are way down to the car."

Miranda nodded her head and walked over and picked up her briefcase and the single red rose. Andy grabbed the girls

presents and her message bag and opened the door for Miranda and they made there way down to the waiting car.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom : DWP

Rating: R

pairings: Miranda/Andy

Warnings: Domestic abuse/violence

* * *

><p>AN

I am sorry this update has taken almost a year to get out but my husband had a heart attack last august. and I have been busy taking care of him. I know this update is short I had it almost complete when he had to have surgery. I have just started to write again. I am sorry for the delay and I haven't abandon my story's. so enjoy and more will be coming soon.

* * *

><p>'<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda's silver Mercedes rolled to a stop in front of the hotel. Andy looked out of the car window at the scene playing out before them. The flashes from the waiting paparazzi's camera's was blinding. The hotel security guards and Miranda private security firm had the front of the hotel blocked off. But once the waiting press and paparazzi noticed Miranda's car pulling around the corner, it was like gas had been thrown on already blazing fire. The Press broke through the barriers that had been put in place and started to move towards the stopped car. Roy locked the cars doors and pulled away from the curb and back into traffic. Andy reached over and took Miranda hand into hers. She couldn't believe the press was being so aggressive. Andy turned and looked at Miranda.<p>

Miranda squeezed Andy's hand and turned to face her.

" I had a feeling this would happen ." Miranda shook her head .Andy laced their finger together .

" I will call and make sure the twins arrived safety." Miranda nodded her head and took a deep shuddering breath. Andy reached into her messenger bag with her left hand and grabbed her cell phone and dialed the security firm number. As soon as the phone was answered and Andy asked .

"Have the twins arrived yet ?"

Andy listen to the security guards answer and let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.

" yes , thank you . please call my cell and let us know when we can return to the hotel ."

Andy squeezed Miranda hand and turned to look in to worry filled eyes .

" Caroline and Cassidy are both safe in your hotel room. "

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxoxooxoox<p>

* * *

><p>'<p>

Andy watched as Miranda sat back and relaxed when she heard her girls were safe. Andy watched as she closed her eyes and a single tear slipped from her closed eyes. Andy turned in her seat and looked up front to find Roy looking at them through the rearview mirror. Andy nodded her head towards him and watched as the privacy screen was raised. Andy slid over so she was closer to Miranda. Andy reached out and pulled Miranda into her lap. Miranda stiffened but relaxed when Andy slipped her arms around her waist .

" the girls are fine. you know I wouldn't let anything happen to them . It seem it has gotten out that Nate is my ex boyfriend. somehow the information was leaked to the press that he was arrested after he went to the hospital . I have a pretty good idea who went to the press."

Miranda leaned into Andy and rested her head on Andy shoulder. " Darling who do such a thing ?" Miranda asked as she laced their fingers together.

Andy sighed and rested her head against Miranda's ." I think it was my former best friend Lilly. She was very bitter after Nate and I broke up. She said I had joined the clackers . in our last phone conversation she said I had fallen under the spell of the dragon ." Andy smiled.

"she was right about one thing ." Andy could feel Miranda stiffen in her arms.

" Andréa ,what are you talking about?"

" That I was under a spell . You have that effect on people."

Miranda tried to pull away . " Miranda please stop . I didn't mean it in a bad way. People are naturally drawn to you .I think I was from the moment I walked in to your office. I still can't believe that I turned around and gave you my speech about being a fast learner. I just had to say something too you."

Miranda pulled back and looked in to Andy chocolate colored eyes. Miranda reached up and cupped Andréa face.

"I will admit you took me by surprise that day. that was the first time I had ever had anyone turn around and speak to me after being dismissed. I was intrigued . I was surprised that you would chose to stand up to me. most people flee after being dismissed . you turned around and stood your ground. I was impressed. after you left I came to a decision that I wanted to see how you would fit into the fashion world ."

Miranda leaned forward and kissed Andy softly . " you have always surprised me ." Andy pulled Miranda against her body. " I am glad you took the chance .I have learned a lot about the publishing industry ."

Miranda sighed and nodded her head . " when you first started working for me you thought I just sat behind my desk and look at pictures. most people don't have a clue how much work goes into each issue of runway.I make choices everyday that changes the way people dress and they don't even realize it ."

* * *

><p>xoxoxooxoxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy knew Miranda was right and it was something people would never understand . but it was something everyone in the industry knew .Miranda could make or break a designer in just one issue of runway. that was one of the main reason Miranda had so many enemies in the industry. Andy was also aware that Miranda enemies would love to see her fail. they would also try and use any situation to their advantage . Andy was going to do everything within her power to try and keep Miranda pregnancy a secret for as long as she could. with the press acting this aggressive. it was going to be a nightmare when the press and the paparazzi found out she was expecting a child fathered by Stephen.<p>

Andy settled back into the seat and closed her eyes. Roy knew they need to drive around to give the police and the hotel security time to secure the area before they could return to the hotel. Andy felt Miranda breath start to even out. Andy held Miranda close and let her sleep. she knew it was going to be a very long day for them both . Andy need to go to her apartment and pack another overnight bag. after Miranda and the twins were settled . Andy was going to go to the townhouse and pick up a few things Miranda and the girls would need in the coming weeks. Andy wasn't sure how long Miranda and the twins were going to stay in the hotel .the runway crew was leaving tomorrow. Andy would be able stay with Miranda during the day and go back to her apartment at night . Andy mentally went through the checklist of things that needed to get done. she knew everything for London was in place and if a problem was to occurred Emily would take care of it . everything had changed in less than twenty four hours and it was only going to get worse .

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
